Mild Rocket Gamer
by Takumi Taiyou
Summary: Well, read and find out. A lost soul in a familiar world and knock off gamer abilities.


Hi!

Its been ages since I posted something.

Well here is something I wrote after playing some Pokemon on my laptop. I also have a weird love for Villans and Anti-Heroes (no goodie-two-shoes here).

So, here it is.

Please Read and Comment or PM me some ideas and such.

Should I continue this or not?

PS: I own nothing but my OC Character, Jade!

PPS: I didn't know any of the Rocket Officers and such when I wrote this. PM me any information on the Rocket upper echelon.

PPPS: Yes it was based around a Pokemon Rom Hack.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ THIS IS A LINE _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"So, you the new recruit?"

I fidget at the cool crisp voice before giving a quick nod, "Yes."

The other guy, more cheerful than the first smirks, "Welcome to the Team!"

I smile a little before looking back to the first as he spoke up again, "My name is Calidus, an I am Boss's Secretary, please ask any questions as I guide you around base." He looks coldly down at me with ice blue eyes, "You will not be able to later as asking questions is likely to get you….'Fired.'" I gulp a little I took in his image and branded it into my mind under the category 'Scary'.

He was tall, almost a whole head taller than my own short stature, with pale skin, and sharp intellectual features that match perfectly with his silver rectangular glasses, ice blue eyes, and light blue hair that was perfectly combed back. A perfectly neat white and red Rocket uniform fit perfectly on his slim build. The only thing out of place was a small beauty mark that sat between his right eye and his temple.

The other guy smirked while pulling Calidus close with an unwelcome arm, "Ah, chill Calidus! The Rookie will learn sooner than later. Well, hopefully sooner." This guy was the one who recruited me in the first place. He was even taller as I stood equal to his chest. He had a poison purple slicked ack hair that was mostly shaved close but had a half mohawk slicked back and a small goatee. A light tan, black eyes with a slightly lax look to them, and finally his own black, yellow trimmed and red uniform.

His name was Ardere.

I gulp a little but diligently followed the two into a huge underground base where I will likely be calling home soon.

Don't get me wrong! The place was awesome with all the latest tech to help train us as well as our partners.

Partners you ask? Well, you will soon find out.

At the end of my tour. After seeing the gyms, training rooms, storage, cafeteria, dorm rooms, and the business offices, we finally arrived at our last destination, the labs.

"- this is our main Lab that keep and maintain our stores of Pokemon for the use and study of them. Here you will be given your first partner." Calidus walked in with me right behind him looking around in curiosity.

Ardere left earlier when his com-link went off for a last-minute mission. He simply smirked before jogging off.

As soon as we got deep enough a stern voice called out to reveal a scientist with pinkish hair and red eyes to my attention, "Calidus, I assume this is the lad who will be going our little organization, hum?" Calidus simply nodded, "Affirmative Dr. Jene."

I fidgeted when said 'Doctor' leaned in close to examine my face, "A bit on the small side, if a bit feminine but he will do."

What. The. Fuck.

I mean yeah sure I was a bit shorter than him by an inch but I at least had a lean body structure! I think I look awesome!

Wild pitch-black ear length hair (I preferred my hair short in a pixie cut), light copper tone skin, and my father's emerald green eyes. I was good looking thank you very much.

He just ignored my insulted expression before looking me straight in the eyes, "Unique eye coloring, a slight mutation in his genes then? Most likely hereditary. Now Grunt, tell me a little about yourself and your gender, it's hard to tell."

I resisted telling him to fuck off but knew that he was one of my many superiors and if I want to survive I would have to suck it up and take it.

"I'm Female, Sir."

He brightens a bit before clapping his hands in delight, "Ah! Your voice is simply splendid! Low enough to be considered male but high enough to still be considered female, quite the trait now is it?"

My left eye brow twitches.

"Now, your name Grunt! What is it?" I sigh inwardly before answering with as much monotone as I could, "Jade Sir."

He then starts to laugh this time, "My, my, my, matched your eye color somewhat, your parents must have set you up with that one lass."

I shrug, it was true more or less. Once I woke up in this world I just went by the name from this life's memories.

Jade Evergreen.

"With that done, let's get you're your partner, shall we?" I nod and followed him deeper into the Lab, not noticing Calidus who stood with slightly widened eyes in shock, he thought I was a guy.

He stopped a shelf picking our 4-random black and red Rocket Balls before leading me again to an empty metal table.

"Here we are. Now as a member of Team Rocket, you will be going whatever tasks, or missions, given to you in exchange of living space, food, credits, as well as the occasional reward. Most jobs are easy and boring at the start but to many mistakes and you will probably never be seen again, are we clear?"

I nod once before looking to the four Rocket Balls in slight excitement.

"Good, now here we have four Pokemon you will be able to start with, but remember these Pokemon are acquired through contacts in the black-market trade." He tapped each, and with a flash of blue energy five Pokemon formed, a Zubat, Ekans, Koffing, and Grimer.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Zubat

Level: 6

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Ekans

Level: 5

Gender: Female

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Koffing

Level: 5

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Grimer

Level: 5

Gender: Female

I stilled at the different options and carefully walked by each before stopping at the last, "I will take the Grimer."

The other three Pokémon simply vanished back into their Rocket Balls as Dr. Jene smiled, "Ah, the Sludge Pokemon! How interesting." I love these Pokemon Game Abilities.

Grimer simply stared quietly at me before returning to her Rocket Ball. "That peculiar one was always quiet, no vigor or excitement like the others. A good match I'd say, you don't say much." He picked it up and passed it to me and the ever-annoying thing happened again, a screen before my vision appeared.

You have received Pokemon: Grimer from Dr. Jene!

I ignored it for now, I was use to the think popping up once in a while, and attached the Rocket Ball to my black and Green Poke Belt with ease, "What now Dr. Jene?"

Calidus then chose that time to come from behind me, making me jump, "I will assess your proficiency with your new partner, follow me."

I nodded before following him again, giving a respectful nod to Dr. Jene who simply smiled brightly, "Good luck lass."

I sighed as soon as well exited into the hall and secretly opened up the screen that popped up before, as I did the world around me froze.

You have received Pokemon: Grimer from Dr. Jene!

Pokemon: Grimer Added to Pokemon Slot 1

Do you wish to give it a name?

Y/N

I selected No before I smiled a little and opened my menu and selecting Pokemon Slots to see a small icon of a Grimer with some basic stats.

Grimer: Lv5

Gender: Female

HP: 23/23

I taped the icon before selecting Summery and it took me to three new screens.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Grimer

Species: The Sludge Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 088

Type: Poison

Pokedex Entry: Sludge exposed to X-rays from the moon transformed into Grimer. It Loves feeding on filthy things.

Gender: Female

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 2'10"

Weight: 66.1 lbs.

Name: Grimer

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Quiet

Met on Main Rocket Lab at Level 5

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 5

Total EXP: 125

EXP left till Next Level: 91

Ability: Sticky Hold

Ability Effect(s): Prevent item theft. If the Lead Pokemon has this Ability, Encounter Rate while fishing is Increased.

HP: 23/23

Attack: 14

Defense: 11

Special Attack: 9

Special Defense 11

Speed: 6

Known Moves:

Pound

Poison Gas

Harden

I closed all of the boxes but kept a small translucent icon of Grimer at the bottom right corner of my vision with its Level and HP right under it.

With that done the world started again with Calidus looking back at me, "Jade, I believe I may have forgotten to ask but do you have a Trainer ID Card?"

I nod and placed my hand near my pack pocket to pull out my Trainer ID Card.

I had gotten one the after the whole waking up on the Sunnyshore City Beach with nothing but my cloths and a necklace that held a crown made from some gold-ember looking stone.

I was apparently the only survivor of the collapse and destruction of the Wilde Islands that occurred two days before I appeared on the beach.

The memories of said Islands and non-existent life on said islands were present with my past life's. It was jarring to have two different childhoods and teen years.

Even my family's and education were different.

But Trainer Card was cool here. It was your License to own and train Pokemon, your ticket to participating in Battles, Tournaments, the Pokemon League. It was also your regular ID Card as well with your name, gender, and region of origin.

Even better was its function as a kind of Bank Card that took record of all your credits. If you lost a battle it will automatically sent credits to the person who won and if you won you automatically gain credits from the loser.

Mine displayed this:

Trainer ID

Name: Jade Evergreen

ID Number: 02065

Gender: Female

Credits: 847,896

Total Pokemon Caught: 1

Birthday: March 3

Original Region: Wilde Islands

Registering Region: Sinnoh

Current Region: Kanto

Ranking: Pokemon Trainer

I gave it to Calidus to inspect before he pulled out a weird gadget pressed some buttons and ran my card through it. "I am adding you to our records and added you our security doors. It is also your key to an assigned room; your room number is 261. Be warned, some doors will only open if you have the appropriate pass codes and/or security card."

I nodded as he passed it back to me before stopping at a door, "Try this door, it is our Battle Training Room for our Rookies to practice against each other." I nod again and slid my card through a card reader, watching as it blinked green and slid to the side.

"Awesome doors." He just smiled lightly and walked in.

Once inside I gaped at the dozens of other members already in their black and grey Grunt uniforms battling each other.

Calidus simply waited a moment before continuing on, "For your assessment of your skills you will battle against others if they wish to. You may begin."

As soon as I stepped forward into an empty ring another Grunt stepped forward, "You're not going to beat me, Brat!" I blink as a Pokemon Battle Theme started playing before shrugging, 'Oh well.'

Team Rocket Grunt would like to Battle!

He threw a Rocket Ball to reveal a small Rattata.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Rattata

Level: 3

Gender: Male

I smiled before releasing my new Grimer, "Let's do this Grimer." She simply raises her arms up in a ready stance. Huh.

Translucent screens popped up around my vision to show all kinds of stuff.

Fight:

Pound: Normal: PP: 35/35

Poison Gas: Poison: PP: 40/40

Harden: Normal: PP: 30/30

Pokemon:

Grimer: Active

Bag:

Potions x 1

Awakening x 1

Antidote x 1

I smiled before Calidus stood as referee, "Basic Battle Rules, you may begin."

I started right away in excitement, "Grimer, Poison Gas the area!" It silently breathed in before blowing out a large purple mist into the arena ahead. The Grunt smirked, "Rattata, use Tail Whip to clear the gas!"

I frowned before looking to Grimer who frowned as well, "Grimer do it again, this time let it get closer."

It nodded just as the Rattata rushed forward to deliver a Tackle, it was faster than Grimer. It was too late though as Grimer released it gas just as it got close enough, taking the hit as a sacrifice.

Rattata jumped away and landed with a flinch, it was poisoned.

The Grunt glared, "Rattata Tackle it again!" I smirked, "Grimer, Pound as soon as it gets close."

The Rattata tackled Grimer but couldn't dodge Grimer's fist as it punched it into the ground. The pain made the Pokemon yelp "Rat!"

Grimer was a little weak but the Mouse Pokemon didn't look to good flinching again from the poison in its system.

I could give Grimer a Potion but I didn't want to pull a Potion Spray out of thin air.

Then it hit me, "Grimer we can take this guy don't worry." Just as I did that the world frozen and I clicked the Bag icon and selected a Potion, and used it on Grimer with only the screens.

Once that was done, Grimer was now at a full 23 HP again.

I made it seem like she was getting power from my encouragement.

The world started again as Rattata tried to rush forward but winced again before rushing forward to Tackle Grimer.

Said Pokemon had learned from its previous tries and attacked as soon as it got close with a Pound. The Rattata grunted as it slammed into the ground before it fainted, showing swirly eyes.

Pokemon: Rattata has Fainted!

Grimer gained 36 EXP Points!

The Grunt snarled before returning the downed Rattata and threw out another, this time a Zubat, "Grr, Damn, beginners luck!" I just narrowed my eyes, I hated Zubats, always using Confuse Ray.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Zubat

Level: 3

Gender: Male

The Zubat fluttered in the air before the Grunt shouted, "Zubat! Leech Life!" It squeaked before dive bombing Grimer with open fangs.

Grimer was to slow so she simply let it attack before using Pound to swat it away. That one attack did some damage as the Zubat flapped higher away from the annoyed Sludge Pokemon.

I smiled content to watch Grimer think and attack on her own.

The Zubat, listening to its clearly crazy trainer attacked with Leech Life again but Grimer repeated with another Pound on her own, this time the Zubat went down hard.

The furious Grunt snarled out again, he was to consumed by anger as he repeated his command, expecting the outcome to change.

Again, the little Zubat was swatted away easily by Grimer and slid across the arena to the feet of its trainer with swirly eyes.

Pokemon: Zubat has Fainted!

Grimer gained 34 EXP Points!

I smiled as Calidus simply frowned at the Grunt and raised his hand to gesture to me, "Jade has won the Battle." Just then the Battle Music ended.

You Defeated Rocket Grunt!

Said Grunt growled under his breath as he stalked away to get his Pokemon looked at, "You won't beat me next time."

I smiled wider as I looked over the small box that appeared, ignoring the disgruntled grunt.

Ha! pun intended.

You gained 120 Credits for Winning!

Calidus walked forward and looked down at the silent Grimer, "You should heal your Grimer at the Healing Booth before starting again." I nodded, returning Grimer, and walked over to these weird machines with Pokeball slots in them and placed my Grimer in one before starting it up.

Within a few minutes I was back standing in the arena, before another Grunt walked forward with a frown, "You shouldn't be here weakling." Cue Battle Theme Music.

Team Rocket Grunt would like to Battle!

He pulled out a Pokeball and revealed a small golden yellow Pokemon.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Sandshrew

Level: 3

Gender: Male

The Sandshrew readied itself just as I called out Grimer, "Careful Grimer." She nodded once and raised her arms again.

Calidus repeated his presence and started the battle. "Grimer, Harden!" just as Sandshrew used Defense Curl.

I smiled, "Grimer, Pound!"

The Sandshrew didn't uncurl but curled tighter before Grimer punched it and leapt away before the thing could counter attack.

I was puzzled at the stationary Pokemon before taking the risk, "Again Grimer!"

Grimer just began attacking again, hitting the Sandshrew twice before the little thing had enough and kicked sand into Grimer's eyes.

I cursed as the Sandshrew rushed at Grimer as she rubbed her eyes.

Then I became serious, "Grimer! Use Pound right in front of you!" She didn't hesitate to attack with all her might and punched the Sandshrew right in the face launching it back with the powerful blow.

It had fainted.

Pokemon: Sandshrew has Fainted!

Grimer gained 58 EXP Points!

Grimer grew to Level 6!

I smiled brightly and jumped, "Yeah! Grimer is Awesome!"

Grimer smiled a bit but stayed silent as the Grunt took out another Pokemon, "Nidoran! Take out this nuisance!"

A purple Pokemon appeared and snorted, "Nido!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Nidoran

Level: 3

Gender: Male

I got back into the battle, "Grimer! Pound!" the Nidoran rushed forward and used its speed to stab Grimer with its horn just as Grimer use pound to its soft underside.

"Ran!" The Nidoran staggered back from the blow and Leered at Grimer, Grimer simply ignored it in favor of getting ready for the next attack.

It waited too long.

Grimer rushed forward and used Pound to Nidoran's left cheek hard enough that Nidoran's head snapped to the side before it slumped to the ground in dead faint.

Pokemon: Nidoran has Fainted!

Grimer gained 37 EXP Points!

I smiled and returned Grimer just as the Grunt did the same to his own Pokemon. Calidus called out, "Jade has won the Battle!"

You Defeated Team Rocket Grunt!

The Grunt merely stared a bit before nodding once, "Maybe you're not a weakling after all." He then quietly walked away.

You gained 120 Credits for Winning!

I sighed out and stretched a bit before remembering Calidus was there. Turning around to look and sure enough, Calidus was tapping on a tablet with a neutral face before he turned it off and looked at me, "Prepare yourself, you have more challengers."

I blinked before sighing, "Yes Sir."

The first battle was against a crazy bitch with a female Nidoran and a female Houndour who fan-girled all over Calidus, though it was a funny thing to witness, Calidus merely ignored her with an emotionless face.

The second was against a single Level 5 Grimer where my own Grimer gained enough EXP to Level up to 7 and Learn a new move Mud-Slap.

Calidus then announced he had enough data and we were going to leave when two voices stopped us.

"How cute! You beat the other Grunts!" was the girly voice of a red-haired female in a white Rocket uniform.

The second voice spoke, "You won't beat us though." It was a blue/purple-haired guy in the same white Rocket uniform.

Calidus sighed in annoyance as he introduced them, "These two are partnered Rocket Officers for stealth missions, Jessie and James. Jessie, James meet Jade, our latest recruit."

I bow a bit to them, "Nice to meet you." I already knew them.

'Blasting Off Again!' I mentally shouted.

Jessie smirked and laughed into her hand, "How quaint, the rookie is knowledgeable of his place."

James snickered, "As he should be."

I frowned at the disregard just as Calidus did.

I was going to take my leave but Calidus stopped me when he spoke again, "Why not show the rookie how beneath you she really is, Jessie, James."

The woman smirked confidently as the man frowned with narrowed eyes as he tried to find a trick in what his coworker said.

Jessie took out a Pokeball, "Alright, me and James against the runt. What do you say James?" Said man just nodded and brought his own Pokeball out, "Alright."

Jessie and James would like to Battle!

Calidus was referee and gave the rules before he called to begin.

Jessie called out an Ekans that hissed and rattled in place just as I threw out Grimer.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Ekans

Level: 5

Gender: Male

Grimer narrowed her eyes at her opponent getting into her stance. I was still before Jessie called out, "Ekans! Wrap!" just as I did, "Grimer, Mud-Slap!"

The snake launched at Grimer and wrapped itself around her but was rewarded a Mud-Slap to the face for its efforts. Ekans was wrapped around Grimer with mud over its eyes as Grimer struggled with the squeeze.

Ekans wrapped tighter as Grimer formed mud in its hand and smacked the hissing Ekans in the face again causing it to loosen its grip.

"Grimer! Pound!" Grimer used her free arm to punch Ekans straight in the nose causing Ekans to let her go. Jessie shrieked, "Ekans! Poison Sting!"

The Ekans launched at Grimer with its jaws wide but missed entirely because of the mud in its eyes.

Grimer took that chance to use Pound as it sailed by, knocking the snake out mid-air.

Pokemon: Ekans has Fainted!

Grimer gains 66 EXP Points!

Grimer grew to Level 8!

Jessie screeched at her unconscious Snake Pokemon as James threw out his own Pokemon next, "Koffing! Avenge Ekans!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Koffing

Level: 5

Gender: Male

Grimer simply stretched itself out and returned to normal as if stretching muscles when Koffing quickly attack as soon as it could, "Koffing! Smog!" A purple smoke covered the arena but I smiled, "Grimer, Pound."

She leapt into the smog as the poison barely even affected her and punched the other Pokemon back a few feet.

The Koffing retaliated with a Tackle but received a Pound to the face that sent it back once again.

James growled, "Koffing! Tackle it again!" The Koffing did so but again Grimer punched it away with two hits before Grimer leapt back.

I knelt, "One more Pound and he's out." Grimer prepared itself as James shouted out, "Koffing! Tackle it now!"

The spherical Pokemon zoomed forward but failed to connect when Grimer flattened itself to the ground and leapt after to deliver a Pound to its backside.

The Koffing gave out a weak, "Koffing." Before it too fainted.

Pokemon: Koffing has Fainted!

Grimer gained 121 EXP Points!

Calidus smirked faintly just as Jessie angrily pulled out another Pokemon, "Meowth! Come out and kill that ugly piece of crap!"

Sheesh. What a bitch!

I growled, "Beats having that kitten as a Pokemon!" She just snarled, "Meowth was a gift from Boss you brat!"

I sneered, "Great, a good for nothing trophy, whoop dee doo."

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Meowth

Level: 5

Gender: Male

I called out to Grimer, "You go on and show these guys your power Grimer. I have faith in you."

She nodded happily before facing her enemy, "Grime." I blinked, that was the first time I heard her say anything.

Grimer is so cool.

Calidus watched with a small feeling of pride as the new recruit, Jade, was proving herself to be a promising addition into Team Rocket.

Grimer waited patiently as Jessie started shouting out commands, "Get that ugly thing Meowth! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!"

The Scratch Cat Pokemon leapt into Battle with a cry, "Meow!" and began scratching Grimer at high speed.

Grimer took those blows but retaliated with two slaps of Mud-Slap to the face before Meowth leapt away to rub at its eyes.

While it was distracted Grimer quickly Mud-Slapped it again in the face before the Meowth realized it was close and began scratching again.

Grimer was at her last leg before she reared her fist back and slugged Meowth in the face on last time, ending the Battle.

Pokemon: Meowth has Fainted!

Grimer gained 73 EXP Points!

Grimer grew to Level 9!

Calidus quickly and happily called the Battle, "Jade has won the Battle! Jessie and James have no able Pokemon to Battle!"

Jessie dramatically fell to her knees in shock, "W-What!?" James was shaking in anger at their loss, "NO! A Grunt can't beat us!"

Calidus smirked, "Well, this one did."

You Defeated Jessie and James!

You gained 600 Credits for Winning!

I smiled before Calidus led me out of the room, "Good work Jade, keep this record up and you will be one of the best in no time."

I blushed a bit before sheepishly, "Well, I couldn't have done it without Grimer, and Team Rocket for giving me her." Calidus simply nodded as well walked down a few halls.

It was silent for a while before we reached a hall with many doors on each side and came to one labeled by the numbers 261 and he turned to me.

"This is your room, it may be small now, but as your rise in the ranks better housing is provided as well as privileges. I bid you good evening, Jade. I hope to see your accomplishments grace my desk."

I blushed a bit before bowing a little, "Thank you Sir, I hope to make you all proud."

Calidus was silent a moment before nodding once and walking away stiffly.

With that I entered my new home with my ID Card and looked around. "Not bad, small, plain, but that's all I need for now."

The room was small with a single metal twin size bed along the back wall, white sheets, pillows, and two grey blankets folded at the bottom. A regular mattress as well.

There were three drawers under the bed with one containing 5 pairs of my black grunt uniform, 2 pairs of plain black workout shirts, shorts, and pants, and 2 pairs of black and red sleepwear.

The next drawer had 7 pairs of black socks, 7 pairs of grey underwear and sports bras (awkward just looking at them), 3 pairs of grey gloves, 2 black Rocket Grunt Caps.

The last one had 3 pairs of grey Rocket boots, and 3 grey Poke Belts for Pokeballs.

This was basics of what I needed.

I then look in the sight of a plain metal desk with a single lamp against the left back wall next to the bed, a few schedules of this month's cafeteria menus, and public training schedules sitting on top.

The other papers were for my personal schedules for guard duty, perimeter watch, and even one for my free time schedules as one week total a month is all we get to spend out of uniform.

I put the papers down and looked at two gadgets sitting innocently on the desk as well as 5 regular Pokeballs.

The first was a wrist watch thing that showed the time as well as the date.

I messed with it, finding I could potentially call people on it like a cellphone and could open up a cool GPS map of Kanto and where I was standing.

The next object was a tablet similar to the one Calidus carried around with a charger and 2 little things that looked like this worlds version of a SD card and a flash drive.

There was a small door to the left of my bed on the left wall that showed a simple bathroom with a shower, mirror, sink, toilet, a grey slip proof rug on the floor and three cubbies holding grey towels, wash rags, some soups, and other hygiene products.

On the left wall near the door was a big PC and right next to that, closer to the bathroom, was a smaller version of the Healing Booth for Pokemon. I put Grimer's Rocket Ball on one of the three slots available and turned it on.

A small screen turned on and began a weird healing sequence.

A soft beep informed me that it will take a total time to heal Grimer was 1 hour so I looked over to the last space on the right wall near the door.

It was a small kind of nook thing with a small grey two-person couch underneath a single shelf. Other than that, it was plain enough.

A plain wooden floor with a grey carpet in the center, the center of the room was just open enough for two of me laying spread eagle on it. All in all, I loved it.

As soon as I got that done I shed my civilian cloths and pulled on my sleepwear before falling sleep on my bed. I had time tomorrow morning to get acquainted to Grimer as well as for a morning run around the outer perimeter of the base.

I had my first shift after lunch as a perimeter guard till 8 in the evening.

I sighed, "Well, this was an okay day."

The next morning had me and Grimer sitting on the floor of my room staring at each other, studying each other's every move and look.

I thought it was creepy that Grimer had yet to blink.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Grimer

Species: The Sludge Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 088

Type: Poison

Pokedex Entry: Sludge exposed to X-rays from the moon transformed into Grimer. It Loves feeding on filthy things.

Gender: Female

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 2'10"

Weight: 66.1 lbs.

Name: Grimer

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Quiet

Met in Main Rocket Lab at Level 5

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 9

Total EXP: 755

EXP left till Next Level: 245

Ability: Sticky Hold

Ability Effect(s): Prevent item theft. If the Lead Pokemon has this Ability Encounter Rate while fishing is Increased.

HP: 34/34

Attack: 21

Defense: 16

Special Attack: 14

Special Defense 16

Speed: 9

Known Moves:

Pound

Poison Gas

Harden

Mud-Slaps

I smiled, "So, that was an awesome performance yesterday Grimer, you really kicked ass."

She smiled as well before looking around the room.

I looked too, "Yeah, this is our new home till we get strong enough to get a better place to stay. I personally like it, plain and simple is the way to go but I would love some green to be added around, I like green."

We both smiled before I got up and changed into some workout cloths.

I look over to Grimer as she stared back, "Come on Grimer, I'm going for a jog, maybe even do a bit of Battle training while I'm out."

She nodded before she dismissed herself back into her Rocket Ball as I clipped her to my waist belt before making my way outside the base.

I spent nearly 10 minutes looking for the way outside before finally running my way around the outside perimeter.

Grimer even got to challenge some wild Pokemon, gaining a lot of EXP.

I even caught a Vulpix!

It was still morning with the sun barely peaking above the horizon when I came back inside.

Some other grunts barely waking up from their own sleep as I made my way to my room to shower away the morning sweat.

Once I was dressed in my uniform I clipped Grimer back onto her rightful place on my right hip and left to the Battle Training Room I was in yesterday.

It was all too soon when I completed a battle against another grunt, this one with a Zubat and a Growlithe.

I won only with Grimer and made sure to save Vulpix as a last resort.

Speaking of Vulpix I checked out his Summery.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Vulpix

Species: Fox Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 037

Type: Fire

Pokedex Entry: While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted.

Gender: Male

Genetic State: Rare Eye Color; Blue Eyes

Height: 2'1"

Weight: 22.3 lbs.

Name: Vulpix

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Sassy

Met in Hidden Path at Level 6

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 6

Total EXP: 216

EXP left till Next Level: 127

Ability: Flash Fire

Ability Effect(s): Protects against Fire moves. Once hit, the Pokémon's own Fire moves inflict 1.5x Damage until it leaves the Battle.

HP: 21/21

Attack: 11

Defense: 11

Special Attack: 11

Special Defense 14

Speed: 13

Known Moves:

Ember

Tail Whip

Yeah, definitely need to bring his Level up to par with Grimer's own.

I sigh before walking out to my first shift, "Yeah, I'll just focus on getting stronger for now."

And with that my training montage began.

It was only 2 weeks of training, morning workouts, evening watches, and even a few hours as a door guard that I was finally assigned a mission off base.

It was a solo mission to get a valuable TM thing from some guy in Cerulean City that has what our Boss wants.

It was a simple mission get in take the TM thing and bring it back undamaged for our tech people to figure it out and make more.

Simple.

Or it was supposed to be.

I'm so glad I decided to train my stamina as well as own Pokemon for this.

"Hey! Halt! This is the Cerulean City Police!"

I was now running through the alleyways of this small city with a few officers on my tail, "I said Halt!"

Cerulean City Officer wants to Battle!

I sigh and skid to a stop in an alley just as the officer lets lose his standard Growlithe.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Growlithe

Level: 8

Gender: Male

I growl before letting Grimer loose, "Grimer! Sludge!" She flicked her arm to launch her own poison heavy sludge at the Pokemon.

The Growlithe dodged but was taken of guard as Grimer had launched another right after the first, hitting him in the face and chest.

It tried to whip off the sludge franticly as the poison was all over its mouth, nose, and eyes.

"Growlithe!"

Ignored the officer as I looked to my map to see how off course I am, "Damn."

Pokemon: Growlithe has Fainted!

Grimer gained 78 EXP Points!

The officer recalled his knock out Pokemon before pulling out a whistle, "Team Rocket! Alert! Team Rocket Spo-grk!"

I had punched him in the face before tying him up and looked over to Grimer, "Come on."

I ran by with an arm out and she latched on before slithering her way onto my right shoulder.

Took us a while to figure out how to do that.

You Defeated Celadon Police Officer!

You gained 256 Credits for Winning!

I ran off while now and then looking to my map of the city, "A couple more blocks then we can rest Grimer, we can wait a few hours before going after our target."

The Sludge Pokemon simply kept hold of my shoulder as we waved through the building, sirens in the air.

After a few minutes we settled in an abandoned warehouse that looked to have various boxes laying around when Grimer broke down the chained door.

I sighed and slumped down onto the floor while leaning on the wall, "That was crazy."

With this I let out Vulpix as well.

Vulpix was alright, a very haughty kind of Pokemon, he loved to battle.

No one knows I even have him yet as I only train him against wild Pokemon or Grimer.

He was like every other Vulpix right down to the same tuff of curls on his head, but he had a very special feature.

His baby blue eyes.

I didn't even notice his eyes when I caught him, he was facing the other way when Grimer smacking him with a Mud-Slap and I threw a Pokeball.

I just needed a Fire type.

He only agreed to stay with me in order to get stronger.

I guess he dreams of evolving into a Ninetails one day, having a human trainer apparently makes the process faster.

"Vul?"

Vulpix simply did a weird, almost humanlike, giggle before relaxing in my lap.

I just petted his ears and back as Grimer hopped of my shoulder and decided to explore the warehouse.

I closed my eyes for a bit.

I woke with a start and a reflexive punch but was only met with a yelp of Vulpix, who was launched out of my lap, and an unamused Grimer who was a few feet away.

I was still before relaxing and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, "Ah, sorry guys, reflexes you know?"

Vulpix simply looked away and, cutely, stomped away.

I sighed but perked when Grimer caught my attention by holding up something to me.

Puzzled yet curious I knelt and carefully grasped the object and observed it closely.

It was a simple thing that looked to one be a necklace of some sort with a frayed red ribbon tied together holding the lump of dirt and dust.

I took out an emerald handkerchief and gently rubbed it down.

I gasped, "Holy Arceus! It's an Amulet Coin!"

Grimer was just silent before I smiled brightly and patted a her on the head carefully, "Good job Grimer! You deserve to have this since you found it. Let me clean it up first."

She nodded with a small, "Mer." And patiently waited as I carefully wiped away the grime away and tore a piece of my handkerchief out to make a more secure, yet shorter, holder than the old ribbon.

I smiled before tying the ribbon around Grimer's arm with the coin secured.

I smile as she moves around her arm around before looking at me curiously, "Amulet Coins are said to bring good fortune, they are rare and hard to come by these days. We may even come across more credits if the myth is true!"

Grimer nods once before the coin seemed to sink deeply into her arm.

It was probably her Sticky Hold Ability activating to the Held Item.

Grimer has gained Amulet Coin as a Held Item!

Amulet Coin: An Item to be held by a Pokemon. It Doubles the amount Credits if the holding Pokemon takes part.

I smirk, 'Oh yeah, it works alright.'

I snap out of my thoughts as Vulpix runs at me with a panicked look on his face, blue eyes wide, "Vul-vulpix!"

Grimer jumps before me just as two Police Officers appear behind Vulpix, "Hey! It's that Rocket the cadet was talking about!"

The other growled out, "Halt in the name of the Law!"

I was going to escape the other way when two more Officer appeared, shit, I was trapped.

I'm so freaking glad with my Pokémon's training.

"Grimer! Vulpix! Stay together take them out one at a time!" They nod just as another presence appeared.

Fuck my life.

One of the officers smiled in victory, "Officer Jenny! We have found the Rocket Grunt!"

Sure, enough the green/blue haired woman with her trusty Growlithe at her side, lowly growling at me.

She just glared at me, "I'm Officer Jenny. Team Rocket has no business in Cerulean City. Officers arrest him!"

'Her, damn it! I'm a her!'

Cerulean City Officers would like to Battle!

Each one pulled out their partners.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Growlithe

Level: 6

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Snubbull

Level: 6

Gender: Female

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Growlithe

Level: 6

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Houndour

Level: 6

Gender: Male

I smirked and looked to Grimer and Vulpix's Basic Stats over their heads.

Jade's Pokemon: Grimer

Level: 19

HP: 62/62

Gender: Female

Jade's Pokemon: Vulpix

Level: 17

HP: 41/41

Gender: Male

"Grimer Sludge that Snubbull! Vulpix Quick Attack one of the Growlithe's!"

With precision and speed that were greater than their enemies they hit only moments later.

The Snubbull down just as the Growlithe was hit with Vulpix's Quick Attack but prevailed with avenging his fellow Pokemon by hitting Grimer with an Ember that barely grazed her.

The Growlithe was then pelted with a Mud-Slap to the face just as Vulpix tackled it with a Quick Attack to his side.

He skids before falling over in a whimper.

Pokemon: Snubbull has Fainted!

Grimer gained 40 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 40 EXP Points!

Pokemon: Growlithe has Fainted!

Grimer gained 58 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 58 EXP Points!

Just then the other two officers attacked with the last two Pokemon, "Get them Growlithe!" "Take them down Houndour!"

I smirk and directed my Pokemon "Grimer take down that Houndour! Vulpix the Growlithe! Any attack!"

Grimer leapt at the Houndour and smacked it in the head with a Mud-slap just as Vulpix used Confuse Ray to Confuse the Growlithe.

Houndour use Bite on Grimer only to get Sludge in his mouth, poisoning himself.

The dizzy Growlithe was left to take a Blast Wave of flames by Vulpix as he dodged away from a volley of frantic Embers from Growlithe.

Houndour was hit by a stray Ember and didn't get back up, allowing Grimer to help Vulpix with a punch to Growlithe's side just as Vulpix hit its skull head on with a Quick Attack.

Pokemon: Houndour has fainted!

Grimer gained 72 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 72 EXP Points!

Pokemon: Growlithe has Fainted!

Grimer gained 58 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 58 EXP Points!

I smirked as Grimer and Vulpix barely looked winded, only Grimer taking a single hit as Vulpix was too fast to get hit with anything.

The officers returned their Pokemon as they backed away now that they didn't have any Pokemon to help them.

You Defeated Cerulean City Officers!

You gained 1,536 Credits for Winning!

Just then Officer Jenny Stepped forward and threw out a Pokeball, "Your mine you crook!"

Officer Jenny would Like to Battle!

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Snubbull

Level: 8

Gender: Female

Grimer leapt forward without prompting to launch her whole body as a Sludge attack that knocked out the poor pink thing out with that single hit.

Hardly a challenge for Grimer.

Pokemon: Snubbull has Fainted!

Grimer gained 108 EXP Points!

Jenny growled as she returned her poisoned and unconscious Pokemon before throwing out another Pokemon, "Houndour! Apprehend these criminals!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Houndour

Level: 8

Gender: Female

This time Vulpix stepped forward against her fellow Fire type to prove himself the better Pokemon, "Vul!"

The little Fox Pokemon rushed forward through an Ember, absorbed it with her Flash Fire Ability, and used her momentum to perform a Quick Attack mid stride to knock the Houndour back a few feet.

The Houndour flinched in pain of the burns just as Jenny quickly spraying him mid-battle with a potion, healing his injuries easily. "Tch, Vulpix Flame Storm Formation!"

Vulpix quickly started her attack with a Quick Attack that Houndour couldn't dodge followed by two shots of Embers with a Flamethrower right behind them.

She learned Fire Blast from the new Rocket Move Machine that sold TM's and HM's to Rocket Members. I got a discount since I was the one who stole the technology.

Grimer knew it too but preferred to stick to her Poison and Ground Attacks.

The Houndour simply stood frozen in shock of the fire power and was burned badly before fainting to its injuries as well as the pain.

Pokemon: Houndour has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 195 EXP Points!

Jenny looked to her Pokemon in horror and glared fiercely to me and whistled.

The Growlithe at her side rushed forward and snarled down at Vulpix in anger.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Growlithe

Level: 10

Gender: Male

Vulpix's tails fluffed up in effort to make himself bigger letting out a big Ember that only grazed his side before he rushed in and use Bite to Vulpix's smaller form, nearly engulfing Vulpix's side in his jaws.

Vulpix yelped in pain before sending an Ember to the side of Growlithe's face, making it drop him.

Once Vulpix leapt away Grimer came in and slapped the snarling Growlithe with a Mud-Slap to its face as it used Bite to bite down on Grimer's form with a savage snarl.

Grimer flinched as Growlithe shook his head to tear deeper into Grimer's arm. Grimer finally had enough and flung poisonous Sludge into Growlithe's face and mouth.

Growlithe let go as it tried to rub the gunk off its fur and whined as the poisons took effect and left him lying on the ground panting in a fever and pain.

Pokemon: Growlithe has Fainted!

Grimer gained 97 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 97 EXP Points!

Officer Jenny ran forward and checked her main partner before glaring at me, "You will pay for this you Rocket trash!"

She returned her Pokemon before, looking to her surprised and gapping Officer's, "We are out matched, retreat and alert the other stations!"

They nodded frantically before taking of as Officer Jenny look me right in the eye, "I will arrest you, just not today."

You Defeated Officer Jenny!

You gained 1,440 Credits for Winning!

She then took of behind the others.

I just waited a bit before sighing in relief and looking down at my weary and tired Pokemon, "Alright let's get out of here you two."

I returned them before sprinting the other direct and then another to head toward my original mission.

"Simple Mission my ass."

Once the sounds of barking Growlithe's and Houndour were far enough away I slipped into a small shady bar but was stopped by a big guy guarding the door, "Hey, what do you think you're doing here, our Bar don't cater to your kind."

I stilled just as a few scouting Officers rounded the corner, "Find the Fugitive!"

I gulped and sprinted down the corner and into a random shop before making my way into the back to only find a single elder man.

I blinked as he had many weird instruments about him examining a weird looking egg that had some orange and cream yellow designs all over it.

A Pokemon Egg.

Most likely a fire type.

He finally noticed me just as there was pounding on the shop door, "Open up! We are looking for a Fugitive!"

I looked to the man but he was already franticly packing some instruments and bolded out a hidden back door, leaving the egg sitting on the table.

I shrugged and plucking up the egg and placing it into my mission pack with care in my bundle of spare cloths and took the same back door to escape into the back alley.

Congratulations!

You acquired Mystery Egg!

Mystery Egg Added to Pokemon Slot 3

I jumped a fence and crashed into another shadowy figure.

I was about to knock him out when a voice spoke up quickly, "Whoa chill man! I'm a Team Rocket member!"

I relaxed a little before he showed a Rocket Pin on his shirt lapel.

He stood a few inches taller than me, dark blue hair, pale skin, and golden looking eyes.

He was definitely a Rocket Officer.

All Rocket Officers had a weird coincidence of having rightly or noticeable colored hair, and/or eyes.

I relaxed further as he motioned me to follow.

"I presume you're here for the TM Boss wanted right?"

I sigh, "Affirmative."

He snorts at my response, "Yeah you don't talk much do you."

He simply gestured me into a small hidden slip in the wall.

I slipped in with him right behind.

"Names Ray, I'm the Rocket Recruitment Officer here in Cerulean City."

He sat and gave me a few items that I pretended to place in my pack but placed them with the rest of my Items in the weird Game Inventory.

"You will need those later, there are more Pokemon Trainers where you are going. The TM is in a small house near the Cerulean City Gym, best be careful. The guy that has the TM works for SILPH Co. as a TM and HM Designer he might have guards or something."

I nod once and stand up, "Thank you Sir, I will put them to use."

I left out the same slip and made my west to a small forest to hide away for the rest of the night.

I blink and stare down the Pokemon that I woke to find curled in my sleeping bag.

Thought of my sleeping spot and mentally berated myself as I was sleeping on the only stop in the small forested area that had some bare ground and sand around it.

On my chest was a golden yellow round ball of weird leathery scales.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Sandshrew

Level: 8

Gender: Female

Status: Asleep

I blinked again and took out a Pokeball from my bag and tapped it against the sleeping form.

It flashed a red light before the weight on my chest was gone and a twitching Pokeball was moving on my chest.

I was silent when the Pokeball stilled with a final ding.

Congratulations!

You have caught Pokemon: Sandshrew!

Pokemon: Sandshrew Added to Pokemon Slot 4

Do you wish to name it?

Y/N

I pressed No and opened up my Menu Screen opening Pokemon Slots and looking over the Basic Stats of Grimer, Vulpix, Egg, and Sandshrew before selecting Sandshrew's Summery.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Sandshrew

Species: Mouse Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 027

Type: Ground

Pokedex Entry: It Burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection.

Gender: Female

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 2'2"

Weight: 27.2 lbs.

Name: Sandshrew

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Modest

Met on Route 4 Clearing at Level 8

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 8

Total EXP: 512

EXP left till Next Level: 217

Ability: Sand Veil

Ability Effect(s): Increases Evasion by 1.25x during a Sandstorm. Protects against Sandstorm Damage.

HP: 28/28

Attack: 17

Defense: 19

Special Attack: 11

Special Defense: 11

Speed: 12

Status Effect: Asleep

Known Moves:

Scratch

Defense Curl

Sand-Attack

Poison Sting

Rollout

I smile with mirth, "Well this day is sure be interesting, I haven't even got out of bed and I caught a new Pokemon."

I sighed and saw that the sky was a light blue.

Sitting up I placed my new Pokemon on my belt before stretching to loosen my joints from sleeping on the ground.

I was soon packing up and my gear and began my trek to the town before the regular populous woke for the day.

I was soon outside a house with the map that marked the Target and breathed deeply.

Grimer patted my hat awkwardly from my shoulder and I smiled before hiding my emotions behind an emotionless mask and used Grimer's Pound to break down the door easily and charged in.

I rushed in and took in the image of an empty living room, it was silent a few seconds before I burst into motion upending everything looking for anything pertaining to my mission.

I was arms deep the living room couch when the voiceless silence was broken.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?"

A weird nerdy looking scientist came running into the living room and froze before paling and pointing a shaky finder at me, "Team Rocket!"

I smirked and stalked around the couch as he went the opposite way franticly gibbering, "They found out about my research! I can't have you criminals have it! The Secret Key is not for your unlawful hands! It has too many valuable TM's and HM's are on it!"

'Way to give out sensitive information.'

I stopped as he took out a Pokeball, "Get out of my house!"

SILPH Co. Developer would like to Battle!

"Go Magnemite!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Magnemite

Level: 14

Gender: Genderless

Grimer hopped from the ceiling where he was hiding and tried to Pound the Magnemite but missed, only to get Paralyzed by a powerful Thunder Shock from the Magnet Pokemon.

I 'tched' before calling out Vulpix, "Help Grimer."

He nodded before jumping over a Paralyzed Grimer and delivering a powerful Flamethrower before getting hit by a Sonic Boom and releasing an Ember Attack.

The Magnemite buzzed before falling to the ground.

Pokemon: Magnemite has Fainted!

Grimer gained 133 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 133 EXP Points!

The Developer panicked before releasing another Pokemon.

Pokemon: Detected!

Pokemon: Kadabra

Level: 16

Gender: Male

I frowned at my Pokémon's Stats.

"Careful Vulpix."

He simply got ready before bolting forward with a Flamethrower just as Grimer hit him with a Sludge filled punch before Vulpix jumped back in.

Kadabra quickly use Confusion to throw Vulpix into the ceiling and then to the wall behind me.

Jade's Vulpix has Fainted!

Shit.

Grimer was on her last legs with only 4 HP left and the only other Pokemon I have is the Sandshrew I caught just an hour ago.

"Fuck it."

I threw out Sandshrew and marveled at its ability to sense the atmosphere and get into a battle stance.

Kadabra seemed to scoff before using Confusion to throw Sandshrew like he did Vulpix.

I was amazed further when Sandshrew curled up into a ball and bounced off the wall before using his momentum to use Rollout.

Kadabra was surprised as much as I was before he was hit smack in the face with high velocity spinning ball of hard armor.

Kadabra merely stood still before collapsing with a little ball still imbedded in his face.

"Holy shit. That was awesome."

The little Sandshrew uncurled when it realized the danger passed before looking right at me, "Shrew?"

Pokemon: Kadabra has Fainted!

Grimer gained 245 EXP Points!

Grimer grew to Level 20!

Sandshrew gained 245 EXP Points!

Sandshrew grew to Level 9!

Sandshrew Learned Rapid Spin!

The Developer did a weird panicky sound before throwing out another ball but this one was a Great Ball.

But he was stopped mid-throw by Grimer who swallowed up the Great Ball.

I slouched in relief at Grimer's quick thinking.

You Defeated SILPH Co. Developer!

You gained 2,100 Credits for Winning!

The Developer shook in fear before cowering in place, "I can't hand over the Secret Key!"

I snarled before walking up to him and grabbing him by his collar, "You will give it over to me or else when the Police Officers arrive this will be a Murder Scene rather than a Robbery!"

He whimpered before nodding slowly in fear, "You make a convincing argument."

He grabbed a weird thing from his coat pocket and handed it over to me, "Now please leave me be! I don't care about the Pokemon you took, just leave!"

I placed the Secret Key into my Inventory before recalling all of my Pokemon, "Hopefully I don't see you again."

With that I make my way out the broken door, "Next time don't run straight into a house that looks broken into, idiot."

Then I was gone.

I was back at base in no time with a lot of training for my Pokemon on the way back. All of my Pokemon including Sandshrew were leveled up nicely over the week it took to make it back to base on foot.

I had to avoid the main roads as well as some Officer patrols in order not to be discovered.

Which led to some painful situation involving me and some wild Pokemon.

Jade's Pokemon: Grimer

Level: 26

HP: 81/81

Gender: Female

Jade's Pokemon: Vulpix

Level: 22

HP: 50/50

Gender: Male

Jade's Pokemon: Sandshrew

Level: 19

HP: 53/53

Gender: Female

I sighed in wearily before limping down the halls with a dusty uniform, a torn-up hat (Vulpix and Sandshrew were fighting over who would use it as a pillow), a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist, bruises, cuts, and a bad limp (a wild Pokemon decided to attack me when I got to close to its territory (Grimer and the other two took offense and beat it into a pulp)).

I was close to the main office when a cold firm hand was on my shoulder.

I was too tired to react to this and merely looked over my shoulder to see Calidus look down at me with a carefully raised eyebrow, "Jade? Are you alright?"

I nod and point to thick wooden double doors right at the end of the hall, "Boss. Mission."

Was all I said before I limped down the hall determined to get this over with before I pass out in my room on my heavenly bed.

I didn't see nor hear Calidus as he followed me down the hall taking in my figure with a little bit or worry.

I looked like I went against a Machoke and lost and could pass out any minute.

When I finally got to the door I knocked lightly, enough to be heard but not loud enough to be annoying.

I waited a second before a murmured 'Come in' was called out and I opened the door.

I was too tired and in too much pain to care about the expensive and extravagant things, to tired to think about how the man before me was a very powerful and scary individual and did a low bow, that nearly had me toppling over before I could catch myself.

"Sir, Rocket Grunt Jade reporting a successful mission in Cerulean City for a Special Item."

I was lucid enough to reach into my pack and take the Secret Key out of Inventory and place it a bit clumsily on his desk.

I then bowed again.

"Refer to Recruiting Officer Ray for the situation in Cerulean City. I also found this during my mission," I then took out the Mysterious Egg and placed it very carefully on his desk before weakly saluting again, "Mission Accomplished."

And all was black.

Fuck.

Not even on my bed.

Calidus winced a bit as Jade crumbled to the ground in exhaustion and was now unconscious in Boss Giovanni's office.

He looked back up when he heard a small chuckle.

Boss was sitting up and had the Pokemon Egg in his lap, knowing what it was and carefully kept it warm.

"Calidus."

He stood straighter, "Yes Sir?"

Giovanni stared at the prone form of Jade and smirked, "Have this Grunt and his Pokemon looked after. Also, his Mission Pay doubled, and make sure to have him promoted up a rank."

I hesitantly nod, "Yes Sir."

Boss looks down at the pristine and undamaged Secret Key on the desk, "We need more like him Calidus, someone who will do all he can to complete his mission without serious mistakes, unlike Jessie and James."

I nod again as the two Grunts Guarding the door came in and hefted up Jade and began taking her away.

I was going to follow but stopped when Boss spoke, "What is his name?"

I turn and spoke clearly, "Rocket New Recruit Jade Sir, she was the one to defeat Jessie and James the first day she joined."

Boss blinked and nodded before making a motion, "Thank you."

I nod respectfully before leaving and closing the doors behind me.

I was again feeling the small wisps of pride, but for what, I didn't know.

I gasped and launched up in my not-bed and frantically looked around for those figures of shadows that chased me in my dream.

I panted, overheating, sweating bullets, and raked a shaking hand through my wild black locks, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm breathing."

I breath in and out hearing a high pitch ringing in my ear but ignoring it, "Fuck."

I keep doing my breathing exercises, slowly calming my frantic heart.

It was then I noticed that this was not my room, "Uhh."

Just as I realized where I was and what the high pitch ringing was a hospital nurse burst in and spotted my form sitting up in bed and the heart monitor detached from my arm.

I just stared and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, but weren't you suppose to come right as the heart monitor went off? If it was really life threatening I could have died."

She blushed before rushing in and pushing me back down unto the Medical Bed and attached the monitors to my arm again with a tsk, "You should have stayed still, you could have really hurt yourself."

I smirk and notice something, "Uh, where is my uniform and equipment? Better yet, my Pokemon?"

She huffed before covering me back up with the thin medical blankets, "Hush, your belongings were dropped off in your room, a clean uniform was brought here for you. As for your Pokemon, they are confined in your room after they were healed up, they attacked everyone who tried to touch you, loyal things."

I smile in pride before asking one last question with a frown, "Then how did you get someone to look me over?"

She giggled as she was half way through the door, "Rocket Tactical Officer Calidus ordered them to stand down and explained why the doctors needed to look you over. Now rest, you can see your Pokemon after another night of observation. You really took a beating missy."

She closed the door and the lights went out.

I laid there thinking of the mission and the shitty week it took to get back to base.

I sigh and relax before once again greeting the darkness.

It was the next day I was up and about walking down the hall to finally see my Pokemon when a voice called my name, "Yo, Jade!"

I still and look behind me to see two people and offer a smile, "Sir's. Thank you Calidus sir, for calming my Pokemon while I was out."

He merely straightened his glasses, "It was only logical to call them off, you needed a doctor."

I smiled brightly and turned to Ardere, "So what have been up to Sir?"

I didn't see Calidus look away with a small twitch.

Ardere simply smirked, "What I've been doing? I have been running damage control, we got some agents in the Police Force and their saying some crazy shit."

I looked at him with a tint of my head in confusion, "Like what?"

He smirks wider, "A certain someone on a certain mission took down a quarter of Cerulean City's Officers as well as that bitch Officer Jenny. Rocket Officer Ray had some good things to say about you too, something about 'Efficient' and 'Quiet', don't get me started on the rumors of how you got your injuries."

I blinked, "My injuries?"

Calidus spoke up again, "Yes, what is the reason for your condition when your returned to base?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head with a blush, "I, uh, …."

Ardere and Calidus looked confused, "What?"

I look down and fidgeted under their stare and sighed, "I was avoiding all the main roads and travelled the long way through the forests and mountains to avoid Officer patrols. A couple of hours before I arrived here I was attacked out of nowhere. Turns out, wild Machoke don't take well to humans in their territory. At all."

It was silent before Ardere spoke up with a crazy smile, "Holy shit, that's awesome kid!"

I merely blush further and began inching away from the two Rocket Officers, "Thank you, Sirs, but I really got to check on my Pokemon."

With that I bolt away from their amused faces and rushed to my room like no tomorrow.

"Again, Holy Shit." I looked at Grimer who held up a Great Ball up to my face.

I was excited to see my Pokemon healthy and about in my room.

As soon as I came in I was all but tackled to the ground by three happy Pokemon.

Grimer and Vulpix had showed Sandshrew the ropes of the rules within the room as well as their self-designated positions in my team.

Grimer was my Lead Pokemon, and as such she will be called on the most.

Vulpix was my Fire Power Pokemon with his fire attacks and speed, he likes to team up with Grimer.

Sandshrew was my Defensive Pokemon as well as my Assault Pokemon with her high Attack and Defense Stats.

But I now had a Mystery Pokemon on my hands, the last Pokemon the SILPH Co. Developer was going to use.

I hummed before looking at my Grimer, "Hold on to it Grimer I'm going to see what we should do with this."

She nodded and the Great Ball sunk into her arm as if it wasn't there.

I stood up and made my way to my desk to see some things that were not there before, "Cool!"

One my desk was 10 Pokeballs, 2 Great Balls, a Notice telling me about my Double in pay, and something I didn't think I'd see again, "The Mystery Egg?"

It was in a weird container and glowed a faint orange color.

I touched it and felt warmth, "Nice."

I then quickly put my new items in my Inventory and dismissed the Boxes that popped up to pick up my tablet.

After a quick scan of the files and apps I found the Regulations and Rules for Team Rocket and scrolled down to Pokemon: Catching and Ownership.

Reading a bit, I smile and recite, "'If you come across a Pokeball or Pokemon on a Mission not pertaining to Catching or Stealing said Pokeball or Pokemon, it is for the person who Caught/Stole/Acquired said Pokemon to decide whether to keep, give over to Team Rocket Forces, or give away. Awesome!"

I smiled and rushed over to Grimer, "Lets see what it is before deciding to keep this one as a new recruit okay?"

Grimer nodded and handed the Great Ball to me, "Mer-Mer."

I smiled, "I know, I'll be careful."

I carefully released the mystery Pokemon in the middle of my room with a bright flash, and began gapping in awe, "Hell yeah!"

Why was I so excited? My new Pokemon was green.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon Bulbasaur

Level: 15

Gender: Male

"Bulba." The Bulbasaur looked around seeing the other three Pokemon and finally resting his red eyes at me, "Saur?"

I squealed (I will forever deny this ever happened), and sat on the floor.

"Hi I'm Jade, I'm your new Trainer." Bulbasaur frowned before eyeing the other Pokemon, "Bulba-Bulbasaur!"

I frown, "Your Trainer gave you up to me. I didn't ask for you but I'm happy I got you out of all that mess."

Bulbasaur sagged in sorrow at this, "Saur-Saur."

I smiled sadly, "I know. You can't really trust me can you."

He eyed me, "I know how you feel but I can promise you that I will never betray my own Pokemon like that, we are family. Right guys?"

My other Pokemon cheered, "Grime." "Vul." "Shrew!"

I laugh, "I can also promise to make you strong. I don't want any of my Pokemon to ever feel weak. I don't want to lose any of you, I lost too much."

I looked Bulbasaur in the eye, "So will you join our family Bulbasaur?"

The Grass Pokemon watched me carefully, looking for lies, before he hesitantly nodded, "Saur."

I smile brightly and stand up to cheer, "Yeah! I new Partner! And a new addition to our Family!"

The other Pokemon cheered as well, Grimer quietly as Bulbasaur smiled too, "Bulbasaur!"

Congratulations!

You have acquired Pokemon: Bulbasaur!

Pokemon: Bulbasaur Added to Pokemon Slot 5

Do you wish to name it?

Y/N

I pressed No and looked over its Summery.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Bulbasaur

Species: Seed Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 001

Type: Grass/Poison

Pokedex Entry: There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokemon is born. The seed slowly grows larger as it grows.

Gender: Male

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 2'7"

Weight: 19.6 lbs.

Name: Bulbasaur

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Careful

Met in Cerulean City at Level 15

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 15

Total EXP: 2035

EXP left till Next Level: 500

Ability: Overgrow

Ability Effect(s): Ups Grass moves in a pinch.

HP: 41/41

Attack: 24

Defense: 22

Special Attack: 24

Special Defense: 27

Speed: 21

Known Moves:

Tackle

Growl

Headbutt

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

Poison Powder

Sleep Powder

Take Down

I jump up in excitement again, "This is going to be so awesome!

It has been two days since my release from Medbay and the meeting of Bulbasaur when I was called to head straight to Boss Giovanni's Office, "Shit, I hope I don't die."

I was obviously worried, I was probable really out of it when I first saw him that I offended him or made him hate me.

I was practically shaking in my boots just standing outside his door.

With a heavy sigh I mustered up all of my professionalism and knocked softly.

A soft "Come in," and I was once again in the presence of my Boss.

He is tall, was the first though that came to mind, as was, intimidating, handsome, and expensive.

I was so dead.

I walked forward and stood at a loose attention in front of his desk, "You called Boss-man."

I mentally smacking my face against a wall, 'Damn me and my nicknames for people!'

Boss merely looked up to see who came in and smirked, "Ah, yes, Jade correct?"

I nod, "I have been reviewing your records, your mission report, and notes given to me by some of my Rocket Officers and decided you will be promoted effective immediately."

I was speechless for a moment before hastily nodding, "Thank you Boss-man. I hope to keep to your standards."

He nodded back and looked over some papers, "I see that you don't have a place of residence outside the base, why is that?"

I flinch, "I don't really have a home Boss-man."

He raised and eyebrow, "Oh?"

I nod, "I am the only survivor from the fall of Wilde Islands, I awoke on the shores of Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh before leaving as soon as I could to Kanto. It was calmer here."

Giovanni frowns with a look in his eye, understanding, and nods, "Yes well, sorry for your loss. As a Rocket Sergeant you will be able to pull rank on those of lower rank including, new recruits, Grunts and a few base staff members. Your schedules are loosened with less patrols and more missions. You have access to Storages for equipment but not the Pokemon Storages. Finally, you will be able to move your quarters to one of your rank."

I blink before nodding, "Yes Boss-man."

Boss smirks again before leaning back in his chair, picking up another folder to see its contents, "As a Sergeant your required to record your current Pokemon as well as Pokemon you have on standby for emergence purposes, every time you gain or lose a Pokemon. Some missions require certain types of Pokemon to best fit the mission, you wouldn't take a mission on the sea without a Water or Flying Pokemon now would you."

I nodded, "Yes Boss-man."

I then take the folder as he held it out, "I want this back on my desk by tomorrow Sergeant. Now enjoy your week off."

I bow lowly in respect before silently leaving, "Thank you, Boss-man."

It has been three months since I was promoted to Rocket Sergeant.

My uniform had some minor changes as well.

I had the regular black Rocket shirt and pants but I know had fingerless black gloves, black combat boots, a red beret type hat, and a red Poke Belt for my Pokemon.

I also had the Mysterious Egg container in my lap.

Speaking of my other Pokemon.

"Come on Grimer! Pick up the pace! Your still to slow! That piece of trash you call a treat won't catch itself!"

I was training with my Pokemon outside of the base in the woods.

I was not in uniform currently and instead wore my civilian clothing.

Black dress pants, green button-up shirt, black sleeveless vest, black steel toed hiking boots, black fedora hat with a green ribbon tied around it, and a green Rocket Pin clipped to my vest.

You can really tell what my favorite colors were.

I have been out training with my Pokemon for a few hours already and was working on all their speed levels.

So far out of all of my Pokemon Grimer was the most experienced and strongest of my Pokemon but her speed was lower than the rest.

Vulpix was sparing in order to up his defenses against Sandshrew who was trying to up her own speed and special defense against special attacks. Bulbasaur was running around with a piece of trash tied to him dodging out of the way from Grimer's leaps, "Saur-Saur!"

Looking at their Basic Stats I smile, "Alright your guys lets take a break!"

Bulbasaur quickly used Razor Leaf to cut the rope off himself and ran for me like a Groudon was on his heels.

I laughed as Grimer ignored him and simply gobbled up her treat.

Jade's Pokemon: Grimer

Level: 28

HP: 87/87

Gender: Female

Jade's Pokemon: Vulpix

Level: 25

HP: 51/56

Gender: Male

Jade's Pokemon: Mysterious Egg

Jade's Pokemon: Sandshrew

Level: 23

HP: 53/62

Gender: Female

Jade's Pokemon: Bulbasaur

Level: 23

HP: 56/57

Gender: Male

I was proud and a bit puzzled about my Pokémon's levels.

I knew about the Pokemon and their evolution stages, being a Pokemon Geek in my old world.

Sandshrew and Bulbasaur haven't evolved yet.

Sandshrew usually evolved at Level 22 in the games and Bulbasaur usually evolved at Level 16.

I didn't hate nor judge them for it but I just wonder.

In the end I still loved them and did my best to treat them like family, and to help them get stronger.

"Alright this is my week of guys, Grimer and Vulpix will need to stay in your Pokeballs, Officer Jenny has likely put in a report of you two since our victory against her and will be looking for you two."

They nod before returning to their Pokeballs.

I then look to Sandshrew and Bulbasaur, "I can only take one at a time for now, so as a precaution I will be taking Bulbasaur, Sandshrew was seen by that Developer guy."

Sandshrew was a bit sad till I kneeled down and petted her, "I'll take you too town next time Sandshrew."

With that she nodded and returned to her own Pokeball.

I nodded and looked over to Bulbasaur, "Now I need you to behave in the city. Always stay close to and in my sight. You know that as a Team Rocket member how easily it is to be stolen."

He nodded before jumping unto my shoulder.

I placed the black and red egg container in my weird Inventory Space before scratching Bulbasaur's chin, "Now let's go to town."

Bulbasaur and me were walking in Celadon City when we found a large building, "Celadon Department Store. Find what you need all in one building. Well Bulbasaur, looks like we hit the jackpot."

Bulbasaur, now on my right shoulder, agreed, "Saur!"

I was going to step past the doorway a music reached my ears.

Are my ears malfunctioning or is that music?

I paused, "Now that is some nice tunes, lets go check it out Bulbasaur!"

He simply nodded before I ran from the Store and into a square like place with a beautiful fountain of Kanto's Popular Water Pokemon and a small stage that was surrounded by people and Pokemon alike.

An older gentleman was standing on the stage playing a beautiful acoustic guitar that sounded like a lullaby's ending.

I was enthralled.

I remember my family in this world had some music lovers but nothing like what my last world had.

This elderly man's music spoke to me.

I wanted to play again.

If there was one thing I loved about my family it was their love for music.

All too soon it was over another man walked up and smiled brightly with a microphone in his hand and a Chatot on his left shoulder, "And that was a beautiful performance by Sir Charlus!"

I crapped and cheered with everyone else as the man bowed and left the stage with a smile.

The announcer guy stood proud on stage and looked over the crowd, "Now is there any brave soul out there to let their music flow! Anybody!"

Everyone murmured but no one answered.

I honestly didn't think before my hand was up, "I will!"

The man looked at me through his pink shades, "You! Young man with the Bulbasaur! Come up here."

I nearly shrunk on myself at all the eyes at fixed on me, "I-I don't have a guitar."

The man merely smiled brighter, "No problem kid! Hey, get the kid here a guitar Mark!"

I was done climbing the side stairs when a shorter man handed over a regular acoustic guitar and nodded, "It's tuned and ready, do you need a pick? A Mic?"

I nodded, "Both please."

He nodded before suddenly running off.

A woman walked up in a weird business-like coldness, "Your Name and ID Number for Prize Delivery."

I simply nod before handing her my ID.

She took it and copied some information before handing it back.

"You get 5,000 Credits just for volunteering to Performing, you will get more the more you please the crowd."

She then turns and walks away with a sort of huff.

Ice-Queen.

I was shaking as I walked forward to the front of the stage, everyone was staring at me.

I stilled as the man smiled rightly and pulled me forward, "Now young man, what's your name?"

I blanked and winced at his butchering of my gender, before meekly calling out, "Jade."

The guy laughed as did the crowd, I flinched before he faced me again, "Wow! That's a unique name! My name is Lukas! And this guy is my partner Chatot."

He motioned to the Pokemon on his shoulder, "And your Pokemon?"

I smiled and gestured to the shy Bulbasaur eyeing the crowd, "This is Bulbasaur."

The guy nods sagely, "I can see that."

The crowd laughed again as he was facing me again, "And where you from Jade?"

I gulp before looking to the crowd, "Ah, I'm originally from Sunyshore City but I've been living in Kanto for 3 years now. I love it here, it's calmer and refreshing."

The guy patted me roughly on the back, "Great taste Kid!"

I smile and noticed that there was two mics in front of me and gulped.

Lukas smirked, "Well good luck kid!" With that he skipped off stage.

Shit.

Was my though when I stood before the crowd.

I remember my family saying I was never going to be talented in anything if I 'played' with Pokemon.

It was then I noticed Bulbasaur shaking in place and stared at the crowd.

I frowned before I gently grabbed Bulbasaur and placed him on the floor and motioned him to stay.

Taking a deep breath before straightening and looking over the crowd.

I smiled brightly before looking down at Bulbasaur, "This song is for Bulbasaur and every Pokemon and Partner out there who needs a pick me up, it's called Dive In."

The crowd went silent, something I didn't pay attention to.

Bulbasaur was quiet so I started a song I liked, it was Dive In covered by Rolluphills.

First it was a happy tune for two moments before I began singing. Surprising everyone.

Everybody,

they have a little

Secret something,

That they don't want to tell

Anybody,

because it has 'em shaking

I smiled down at Bulbasaur as he stared at me in awe.

Like, when your heart's racing

From having stage fright

Bulbasaur looks down sadly.

But listen up

I tap him with my shoe

Say it's okay, I

Understand you

He lowers his chin.

But you don't ever have to hide

I lifted his chin with my foot and look him in the eye.

Just look in the eye,

Don't be afraid of letting go

If you don't try you'll never know Oh Oh

I motioned to the crowd with my head.

If you really wanna win,

I began moving to the beat.

You gotta Dive In.

I did a fancy foot shuffle.

Come on now,

You know it's time,

You never know what you may find Oh Oh

Bulbasaur looks to the crowd.

If you really wanna win,

He did a small sway.

You gotta Dive In.

I smile and look back to the crowd.

Time to stand up

Don't have to play pretend

He did another.

And if you mess up

Just go and try again

Bulbasaur began moving like I did.

No don't worry

You're surrounded by your friends Ha Oh Oh

I look down and smiled.

Don't have to hide out

Don't need to fear the worst

He smiled back at me.

When things are scary

As it may seem at first

But you're a monster

You can do it, that's for sure.

He began moving a bit livelier.

Don't be afraid of letting go

If you don't try you'll never know Oh Oh

He began lifting and stomping to the beat.

If you really wanna win,

You gotta Dive In.

He twirled as the crowd began cheering at his little dance.

Come on now,

You know it's time,

He swirled in place.

You never know what you may find Oh Oh

He swirled again faster.

If you really wanna win,

He jumped high smiling brightly.

You gotta Dive In.

And glowed a bright green.

You gotta face you fears

I was in awe.

They will disappear Oh

What are you waiting for….

He was evolving!

Don't be afraid of letting go

If you don't try you'll never know Oh Oh

The glow was so bright.

If you really wanna win,

It flashed Green then Gold.

You gotta Dive In.

The crowd cheered.

Come on now,

You know it's time,

The glow dissipated.

You never know what you may find Oh Oh

There stood a smiling and dancing Ivysaur.

If you really wanna win,

I smiled brighter in joy.

You gotta Dive In.

Jade's Pokemon: Bulbasaur Evolved into Ivysaur thru Happiness!

With that last note I put down the guitar, ignored the crowd and began hugging the Ivysaur.

Ivysaur was smiling brightly as he nearly vibrated in happiness, "Ivysaur!"

I smiled and rubbed his head, careful of his new leaf that hung over his head, "You look great Ivysaur! You Evolved!"

It was then I realized this was on Live TV, "Fuck."

It was silent as a few Grunts were watching the TV a channel dedicated to Entertainment, today was a special of some music competition in Celadon Square.

One thing they could confirm was that the beauty that just came on the stage and played the weirdest but oddly warming song on live TV.

But they could all see the Rocket Pin on the young mans vest.

The fact such a beauty even was a Team Rocket member surprised them.

Add the fact that said beauty had a talent in music, why would he be in Team Rocket?

Calidus recognized the performer, as did Ardere who was smirking to the high heavens like he knew this all along.

Calidus picked up his tablet and began searching in all available resources to get a recording of the performance.

It didn't matter what you did outside of the Team Rocket uniform but Boss liked to keep track of his employees lives.

It wasn't long till he found one and sent it to Giovanni with a note, 'Sergeant Jade in civvies. Live Performance, Entertainment Channel.'

With that he watched Jade as she spotted the cameras and paled.

"Hmm."

I was mortified as I finally realized this was Live and thousands could have been watching.

Shakily stood just as a hard slap to the back announced Lukas presence, "What a performance! I have never heard something so great! The emotion! The guitar! The lyrics! Perfect Situation! Your Pokemon! It was a Blast!"

He was practically beaming in happiness as he looked to the crowd, "This is Lukas and Chatot on the Entertainment Channel recording Live from Celadon Square with the Winner of this years Kanto Music Festival! Jade and Ivysaur!"

The crowd cheered loudly in a roar as some cameras flashed and Pokemon cheered.

Ivysaur was still beaming and merely stayed close to my legs.

But all I could think about was the fact my family were probably watching my performance.

They will no doubt come looking for me.

With that I mentally swore and quickly thanked the crowd and Lukas before bolting out of there like no tomorrow to the closest Rocket Safehouse.

I had weaved around the city with people looking for me and promptly entered one of Team Rockets Hideouts Underneath Rocket Game Corner.

I had quickly returned Ivysaur and found a restroom, changed into my Rocket uniform and waited there in silence.

Hopefully none of the other Rocket members recognize me in a Rocket uniform.

But I would learn that every member knew a Rocket member performed Live and won.

I simply kept my head down and waited the fame to die down.

Congratulations!

Ivysaur grew to Level 24 due to Evolution!

Congratulations!

You gained 300,000 Credits for Winning a Music Competition!

I gaped at the message for the credits. I then hastily went to my Menu and selected my Trainer ID.

Trainer ID

Name: Jade Evergreen

ID Number: 02065

Gender: Female

Credits: 1,109,752

Total Pokemon Caught: 6

Birthday: March 3

Region: Sinnoh

Time: 22 years, 8 months, 16 days, 7 hours, 48 minutes, 8 seconds.

Ranking: Pokemon Trainer

Secret Ranking: Team Rocket Sergeant

Holy- that's a lot of dough.

I'm sure Boss-man has way more though.

With that I resolutely closed the boxes and walked quickly down a familiar hall to a pair of familiar wooden doors.

I sighed knocked in my usual fashion. "Come in."

I mourned my training time when I came in and stood before my Boss, "You called Boss-man?"

Giovanni was sitting with a thoughtful look on his face before something broke my attention.

I looked down the see a rather large Persian rubbing against my leg.

I fidget but ignore the action, after all, it was one of Boss-mans main Pokemon outside of Gym Battles, when he has the time for it.

I looked back up to see a smile on his face, "Persian has an uncanny ability to know a good trainer Jade."

I cough into my fist trying to cover a faint blush, "I'm not that good Boss-man, my Pokemon are also the reason for my success."

He nods a bit before smirking, "That's why you are getting another Promotion as well as another Pokemon from our own Storage, a reward for your hard work and your effort. You have failed no missions and you are well liked by a majority of our forces, you have a week to get your new Pokemon and adapt it to your team Rocket Battle Sergeant."

I pause at my new title and merely bow, "Thank you, Boss-man."

He nods and waves a hand at me, "No need, now get out. I have a lot of work to do."

As I turn away he calls out again, "Oh, you have a very lovely voice Jade."

I blush furiously and quickly escape, ignoring his light chuckles as I closed the door.

'Damn you Giovanni!'

I stood before a familiar face, "Dr. Jene, a pleasure to see you again."

The Doctor laughed and eagerly motioned at my Pokeballs, "Don't be so slow! Let me see your Pokemon lass, I wish to record their information!"

I frown before releasing all of my Pokemon and took the Mystery Egg from my pack.

The Doctor chuckled creepily and poke and prodded at Grimer who just stared annoyingly at the mad Doctor, "Grimer seems to have developed nicely! It's slime far more thicker and even more potent in toxicity, grown a few inches as well."

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Grimer

Species: The Sludge Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 088

Type: Poison

Pokedex Entry: Sludge exposed to X-rays from the moon transformed into Grimer. It Loves feeding on filthy things.

Gender: Female

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 3'1"

Weight: 70.3 lbs.

Name: Grimer

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Quiet

Met on Main Rocket Lab at Level 5

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 28

Total EXP: 22,934

EXP left till Next Level: 1,455

Ability: Sticky Hold

Ability Effect(s): Prevent item theft. If the Lead Pokemon has this Ability, Encounter Rate while fishing is Increased.

Held Item: Amulet Coin

HP: 87/87

Attack: 57

Defense: 40

Special Attack: 35

Special Defense 40

Speed: 21

Known Moves:

Pound

Poison Gas

Harden

Mud-Slap

Disable

Sludge

Minimize

Flamethrower

Shadow Sneak

Mud Bomb

Sludge Bomb

Dr. Jene then moved on to Vulpix, "My what a Rare Eye Discoloration! Blue eyes! Very interesting!"

He began writing something on a tablet with a smile, "You know Jade, I looked over your DNA samples that you supplied when you were in the Medbay, you Eye Discoloration is a Dominant Trait. Did any of your family have it as well?"

I nod and though back to my first world and this worlds father, "Yes, my Father had them as well, the same shade in fact."

The Doctor nodded, "As I suspected. Alright, "You Vulpix is very handsome, now next one."

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Vulpix

Species: Fox Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 037

Type: Fire

Pokedex Entry: While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted.

Gender: Male

Genetic State: Rare Eye Color; Blue Eyes

Height: 2'5"

Weight: 26.1 lbs.

Name: Vulpix

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Sassy

Met in Hidden Path at Level 6

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 25

Total EXP: 16,072

EXP left till Next Level: 1,504

Ability: Flash Fire

Ability Effect(s): Protects against Fire moves. Once hit, the Pokémon's own Fire moves inflict 1.5x Damage until it leaves the Battle.

HP: 56/56

Attack: 33

Defense: 30

Special Attack: 34

Special Defense 43

Speed: 40

Known Moves:

Ember

Tail Whip

Roar

Doll Eyes

Quick Attack

Fire Spin

Confuse Ray

Flamethrower

Imprison

Feint Attack

Sandshrew twitched when the Doctor began prodding her scales and tail, "Shrew?"

I smile, "Relax."

Dr. Jene began mumbling about a longer tail than normal as well as a few comments about the spacing in Sandshrews scales.

"Sandshrew seems close to Evolving soon, the space between the scales indicate the time for it the shed them and reveal its Evolved form's spines and spikes."

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Sandshrew

Species: Mouse Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 027

Type: Ground

Pokedex Entry: It Burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection.

Gender: Female

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 2'6"

Weight: 35.1 lbs.

Name: Sandshrew

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Modest

Met on Route 4 Clearing at Level 8

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 23

Total EXP: 12,167

EXP left till Next Level: 1,657

Ability: Sand Veil

Ability Effect(s): Increases Evasion by 1.25x during a Sandstorm. Protects against Sandstorm Damage.

HP: 62/62

Attack: 40

Defense: 46

Special Attack: 22

Special Defense: 22

Speed: 25

Known Moves:

Defense Curl

Scratch

Sand-Attack

Poison Sting

Rollout

Rapid Spin

Swift

Fury Cutter

Magnitude

Fury Swipes

Slash

Sand Tomb

Next was Ivysaur who ran up to Dr. Jene and showed off its flowering bud on his back, "Saur!"

Dr. Jene simply smiled, "Now that is impressive! Do you mind me taking some samples?"

Ivysaur tilted its head before shaking his head, "Excellent!"

I smirked as Ivysaur soaked up the attention on his bud, he certainly has grown out of his little shell, he was finally blooming.

Pokemon Info:

Pokemon: Ivysaur

Species: Seed Pokemon

National Pokedex Number: 002

Type: Grass/Poison

Pokedex Entry: When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.

Gender: Male

Genetic State: Normal

Height: 3'6"

Weight: 32.7 lbs.

Name: Ivysaur

Trainer: Jade Evergreen

Trainer ID Number: 02065

Nature: Careful

Met in Cerulean City at Level 15

Pokemon Skills:

Level: 24

Total EXP: 10,208

EXP left till Next Level: 1,527

Ability: Overgrow

Ability Effect(s): Ups Grass moves in a pinch.

HP: 66/66

Attack: 41

Defense: 39

Special Attack: 42

Special Defense: 47

Speed: 37

Known Moves:

Tackle

Growl

Headbutt

Vine Whip

Leech Seed

Poison Powder

Sleep Powder

Take Down

Razor Leaf

Razor Wind

Sweet Scent

I then watched as Dr. Jene took careful samples of Ivysaur's pollen as well as small clippings of the pedals and leaves. "There, all done."

He then spots the egg in my arms, "A Pokemon Egg! When did you acquire this specimen!?"

I carefully let him take the container before scanning it with a weird device, "Seems to be a Fire type just by the temperature and coloring."

The egg warms up a bit, "Ah! When it hatches, will you bring it to me to record the hatchling's information."

I nod, "No problem Doctor Jene."

He closed the container and then left to pick up a few Pokeballs from the back where Grimer's Pokeball came from those few months ago.

He soon came back with 4 Pokeballs, "Now as you already have a Grass type, and a Fire type, why not a Water type to complete the set, hmm?" I shrug and look over the 4 choices to choose, "Just one, right?"

He nods and releases the 4 Pokemon.

I was not disappointed, from left to right was a Poliwhirl, a Spheal, Squirtle, and a Chinchou. "We recently had a shipment of new Pokemon coming from a few other regions. And seeing as you're a Battle Sergeant I though the more battle inclined Pokemon were better to choose from."

I nod, "Yes."

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Poliwhirl

Level: 24

Gender: Female

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Spheal

Level: 20

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Squirtle

Level: 18

Gender: Male

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Chinchou

Level: 22

Gender: Female

Almost as if the world was flipped on her Grimer growled and was instantly in Poliwhirl's face ready to attack. "Grimer stop!"

She snarled before jumping back to me, glaring daggers at the glaring Poliwhirl, "Well, I guess that leaves out Poliwhirl."

Said Pokemon agreed by returning to Its Pokeball, making Grimer relax.

Chinchou retreated to her Pokeball with a weird squeak noise.

I stared at its unmoving Pokeball that seemed to give off the feeling of fear. "That was new, I guess the Chinchou is out."

I was left to the Spheal and Squirtle.

I quickly looked the over and look in their Basic Info.

Pokemon: Spheal

Level: 20

Gender: Male

Ability: Ice Body

Nature: Jolly

Pokemon: Squirtle

Level: 18

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Impish

"What do you guys think?" I looked over to my own Pokemon.

Grimer merely stared them down, Vulpix had no love for Spheal as he glared at it, Sandshrew was checking out Squirtle's shell in awe.

Ivysaur was weary of Spheal and greeted it's fellow Kanto Starter Pokemon, "Saur."

Squirtle smirked, "Squirt-Squirt!"

I nodded sagely, "Yes, I believe so."

I peered at Dr. Jene, "We will be taking Squirtle as our new teammate Doctor."

He smiled and Spheal whimpered in sadness.

I frowned, "Is Spheal up for being a rental Pokemon Dr. Jene?"

He frowned looking at the Ice Pokemon, "I'm afraid not Jade, Spheal will be going out to another who wishes for an Ice or Water type."

I sadly smile at Spheal, "Sorry Spheal."

It nodded sadly before disappearing in a blue light.

With that the playful Squirtle cheered and tackle-hugged a cheerful Ivysaur as if old friends.

You have received a Pokemon: Squirtle from Dr. Jene!

Pokemon: Squirtle Added to Pokemon Slot 6

Do you wish to give it a name?

Y/N

I mentally shook my head, 'No.'

Squirtle jumped up and cheered before tackling my leg in excitement.

I faceplanted onto the ground with Dr. Jene laughing loudly as I cursed up a storm, "-trice damned reptile."

After a month of doing basic training and a small mission involving some thievery with Sandshrew, I got another mission.

This one was similar to the one in Cerulean, close to it too.

I was to make my way to some little hot shot named Bill.

I would meet Jessie and James there to get more information.

So, I did.

What they didn't tell me was that on the way there was some Pokemon Trainers who were paid by Bill to hang around his land to ward of people who were after him.

Now here I was fighting off some Hiker guy name Francis.

"Geodude! No!"

Pokemon: Geodude has Fainted!

Sandshrew gained 137 EXP Points!

You Defeated Hiker Francis!

You gained 1,020 Credits for Winning!

I sighed before jogging away, "Damn Bill."

I had Sandshrew out with me.

So far, I defeated eleven different Pokemon Trainers and stole about five Pokemon.

A Pinsir, an Onix, a Swinub, a Larvitar, and a Ponyta.

I was pleased but I was going to only keep one for myself, Larvitar.

She was a Docile little thing with some potential, the others I will hand over to Boss-man for the Rocket Forces.

Once I was finally outside the Target Bill's House two familiar voices spoke up, "Ah! Jade. Are you ready for you next mission?"

I nodded just as James spoke up, "We'll explain the details in a second. First, we're paying a certain Poke Maniac a visit. He'll know a bit more about the Fossil's we're collecting."

I just nod, no reason to fight their authority, plus they still out rank me.

They walked easily to the door as I signaled Sandshrew.

Sandshrew nodded and used Rollout to breakdown the door.

Jessie smirked as James did and they swaggered into the house.

I sighed and followed, petting Sandshrew on the head as I passed, "Good job Sandshrew."

Sandshrew seemed to smile before it got serious again, my Pokemon are so adorable and cool at the same time.

I'm so proud.

Jessie Stopped in the middle of a studio style living room and shouted out, "Come on Bill! We just want some information about a couple of little Fossils, is that too much to ask for?"

A young man about a few years younger than me, probably 17 years old glared as he ran in from another room, "You thugs! If you Rocket members are trying to take the Helix and Dome Fossils, I want nothing to do with it!"

Bill readied himself with a Pokeball in his hand, "Now, which one of you jokers am I going to beat?"

James all but pointed fingers at me, "That would be her!"

I inwardly slumped into a sigh but outwardly frowned before walking forward, Sandshrew following my lead.

Bill sneers, "So, using the Grunt to do your dirty work, its okay though, once she's finished with I'll thwart both of you too!"

He tenses, "Prepare to be defeated by my rare Pokemon!"

He threw his Pokemon out.

Poke Maniac Bill would like to Battle!

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Vaporeon

Level: 15

Gender: Male

I look over to Sandshrew, "you still ant to go?"

She nods firmly before does a quick rapid spin to test the waters.

Vaporeon let the attack hit before using Quick Attack.

She flinched but hit Vaporeon with a Sand Tomb that filled the room with harsh winds and sand flying everywhere.

Sandshrew used Slash to Vaporeon's side as Vaporeon used a Water Gun in Sandshrews face.

She called out in pain and surprise before retreating to my side.

I growled before letting out my next Pokemon.

"Ivysaur! Leech Seed!" The water pokemon used a Water Gun then a Quick Attack just as Ivysaur seeded it with Leech Seed.

"Razor Leaf then Headbutt!"

Ivysaur rushed forward, dodging a Water Gun and used Razor Leaf to distract the Water pokemon and hit straight on with a Headbutt to Vaporeon's side.

The Vaporeon cried out and weakly fell in place.

Pokemon: Vaporeon has Fainted!

Sandshrew gained 315 EXP Points!

Ivysaur gained 315 EXP Points!

Bill frowned in worry before returning his pokemon to throw out another.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Espeon

Level: 15

Gender: Male

I smiled and gestured at Espeon, "Ivysaur show them your power!"

Ivysaur smiled to and vines by the dozen came from his bulb with fervor, "Saur!"

The vines quickly reached Espeon and began grabbing at it, it flinched when a vine whipped out and smacked it across the face then the back, "Esp!"

Ivysaur picked Espeon up and threw her away to the back wall with ease.

Espeon was struggling to get up but Ivysaur sent one last attack.

Razor Leaf sliced through air and barraged the spot Espeon was and left a cloud of dust and dirt as the attack stopped.

Pokemon: Espeon has Fainted

Ivysaur gained 635 EXP Points!

I frowned as Ivysaur began teetering in place.

I smiled, "Relax Ivysaur, got job."

I returned him to his Pokeball just as Bill sent out another Pokemon.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Flareon

Level: 15

Gender: Male

I smirked, "Looks like a challenge for my new Water type."

I took out a Pokeball and threw it out, "Wartortle! Blow out this candle flame!"

A flash and my Wartortle stood smirking, "War!"

Squirtle had evolved during our time together, he seemed eager to match up to Ivysaur.

"Water Gun!"

The Flareon didn't have time to dodge a highly pressurized cannon of water that was my Wartortle's over powered Water Gun, and was surprised as well as defeated by a second Water Gun as Wartortle took one of my rules like gospel, "Rule One: Double Tap!"

Pokemon: Flareon has Fainted!

Wartortle gained 636 EXP Points!

I smirked and brought out Vulpix to the fray.

Bill was looking a bit pale as he sent out another Pokemon, "Jolteon help!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Jolteon

Level: 15

Gender: Female

"Go Vulpix." Vulpix launched forward, he was experienced enough to battle on his own, and started with Quick Attack.

The Jolteon was surprised at Vulpix greater speed and was hit once on the side before Vulpix did a sharp turn to hit again on its other side, two Quick Attacks.

Jolteon used Thunder Wave but Vulpix dodged it by jumping high in the air and launching a Flamethrower.

The Jolteon was hit head on and fell to the ground sporting some serious burns.

Vulpix merely looked down on the pokemon before looking away, "Pix."

Pokemon: Jolteon has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 633 EXP Points!

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon Umbreon

Level: 15

Gender Male

An Umbreon came out of nowhere and used Pursuit to tackle Vulpix into the ground hard, "Breon!"

Vulpix was surprised a second before turning quickly to launch three shots of Ember.

Umbreon didn't dodge two before he moved out of the way of the third one. The dark type used Confuse Ray and distracted Vulpix before it attacked again with Pursuit.

Vulpix took the hit before dizzyingly counter attacking with four shots of Ember, two of which hit Umbreon.

The Vulpix launched a Flamethrower that swept the area with a hot blazing wave of fire, Blast Wave.

The Umbreon didn't stand a chance before he was burned and fainted there on the ground.

Pokemon: Umbreon has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 633 EXP Points!

Vulpix snorted a small flame and began cleaning itself right there ignoring the downed Umbreon, "Vul."

Bill was panicked and frantic as he was tied up with some weird rope launcher Jessie had, "That's not possible! You're just a Grunt!"

James frowned as he peered at me, "No, she is a Rocket Battle Sergeant, not just any run of the mill Grunt."

Bill coward in place, "I think I'm in trouble now."

You Defeated Poke Maniac Bill!

You gained 1,800 Credits for Winning!

Jessie then began talking about the information they needed with James help.

I, of course, kneeled to my Pokemon and began praising them as I healed them up, "You guys did great! This your first time without Grimer's help!"

They smiled before I began placing them back into their Pokeballs, placing my newly swiped Pokemon I took from a proud Sandshrew, the little thief.

Just as I stood back up Jessie yelled out, "Hey! Flip the switch!"

I blinked before looking around and saw a weird switch connected to a computer as well as the big machine behind her.

I knew what it was and what it did before I shrugged, "Alright."

I then walked over and pressed the switch.

You Initiated the Teleporter's Cell Combiner!

The Machine started with a low whine and lights began linking, the chamber with the pokemon blinked before the chamber with Bill blinked brightly as well, then the machine died down.

The chamber Bill was in opened to reveal a Clefairy, "Clef!"

It paused, "Clef!?" Then it began panicking, "Oh no! I'm a Clefairy!"

I was weird seeing a Pokemon talk in person but I smirked as Jessie smiled, "Oh its so cute! Good idea James! Do you think we could keep it?"

The Clefairy paled, "No, you flatter me but I'd rather not have this pink thing with us Jessie."

James huffed, "Anyway, lets get on with the mission."

Jessie perked, "Ah yes!"

She turned to me, "In case you haven't guessed, we're headed to Mount Moon to steal the Fossils."

I nodded, duh. James began walking to the door, "Let's go, feel free to stick around for a bit."

That last comment was for me.

I looked over to a blipping computer before it fizzed and began smoking, "Program Crashed."

A computerized voice said.

Something hit my leg and I look down, it was the Clefairy-Bill.

He was panicked, "Please, you can't just leave me like this!?"

I lift an unimpressed eyebrow, had to practice to get that right.

He paled, "You can?!"

I was going to walk away when he squeaked, "Wh-what if I made it worth your while!?"

I stop and turn to him slightly, interest in my eyes, "Oh?"

He saw it and nodded frantically, "Would you like an Eevee in exchange for fixing me?"

He was hopeful, I smirked, "Yeah, I would."

He cheered in happiness, "Excellent!"

He ran over to his desk and opened a drawer to reveal a plain Pokeball, "Here!"

He ran over and handed it to me.

You received the Pokemon: Eevee from Bill!

I smirked further and placed it in my inventory along with the other Pokemon I stole.

I looked to the computer before turning and walked away. "Hey! What about the deal!?"

I pointed to the computer, "The computer has crashed, I don't know anything about the thing."

He angrily shrieked, "I should have never trusted someone from Team Rocket!"

I smirked, "That was your first mistake to trust anyone anyway."

I walked out.

As soon as I was out of the door I could hear a Helicopter going and quickly ran over to see it starting to take off.

I growled before running faster and leaping to the still open door and landing in a roll.

I heard a snicker and glared at the floor before getting up and seating myself in a seat to buckle myself in.

'Fucking Jessie and James.'

With that we took of for Mount Moon.

'I hate missions with Jessie and James.'

Once we stopped and touched down I unbuckled myself and left out Sandshrew to partner with me again, but before I left a nodded at the two Pilot Grunts, "Thanks."

They nodded with small smiles before I jumped off.

Time to get it on with.

As I landed I heard a shrill EEK!

From Jessie as she pointed to an angry Clefairy, "We must have upset it, Jade please take care of it."

She was haughty about it but I just sighed and pointed at it, "Sandshrew, take care of it."

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Clefairy

Level: 10

Gender: Female

Sandshrew easily defeated it was a quick and powerful Slash.

I sighed, 'What a waste of time.'

Pokemon: Clefairy has Fainted!

Sandshrew gained 368 EXP Points!

As soon as that happened a few other Clefairy scattered to hide.

James looked bewildered, "Well, that was. Odd."

I nodded.

Jessie merely frowned before walking forward, "No more distractions, we've lost enough time as it is!"

My eye twitched, 'You have been causing most of them.'

"Let's head out!"

I just follow to done with this mission to even fight her orders.

'Man, I wish this was a solo mission.'

As we walked James stopped and turned to me with a totally fake smile, "Hold up! Why don't you take the Northern Entrance? That way we can cover more ground?"

I was going to agree happily when he interrupted, "Now now, off you go Jade, we have a mission to complete!"

I merely stare at him unimpressed, "Alright."

With that I was happily walking in an underground tunnel with Sandshrew by my side.

It was tiring trying to walk through sneakily in the shadows but Sandshrew loved to battle and snatch Pokeballs as she did so.

She liked having new friends.

Most Pokemon didn't mind a new more reliable trainer but some remained loyal to their previous ones.

Those often are placed in a special storage for more experienced Rocket personnel to try and tame.

I haven't had or seen one of those yet.

I had defeated dozens of Trainers that were here to find Fossils as well and stole some Pokemon like a pro when I finally got down into the lowest level of the mountain.

Sandshrew finally evolved as well. I was so proud.

I almost trip over an outcropping of rocks before I look down and see two Fossils poking out of a mount of dirt and rock.

"Well, that was ridiculously lucky."

I was going to start digging them out when a voice came from behind, "I knew you would be the first to find them."

I tensed and turned around.

There was Jessie and James.

Jessie growled, "We've been training Jade! You don't stand a chance!"

James smirked with a Pokeball at hand, "Let's make this more interesting! We'll heal up your Pokemon for you."

Jessie chimed in, "Prepare for trouble!"

James threw out a Pokemon, "And make it double!"

Jessie and James would Like to Battle!

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Gloom

Level: 22

Gender: Female

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Houndour

Level: 22

Gender: Male

I smirked and threw out Grimer, "All yours Grimer! Sandslash!"

Sandslash popped up from the ground and used Slash on the unsuspecting Gloom, "Sand!"

Grimer inhaled a Smog that Houndour used as if it was a snack, which it probably was, Gloom released a Sleep Powder and forced Sandslash to Sleep.

Grimer lobbed a big wad of mud at Houndour, a Mud Bomb.

It exploded on impact and scattered mud everywhere.

Houndour was out.

Pokemon: Houndour has Fainted!

Sandslash gained 268 EXP Points!

Grimer gained 268 EXP Points!

Jessie snarled before throwing out another pokemon, this time more powerful. "Darling come out for a snack!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Arbok

Level: 25

Gender: Male

I took a serious face and ordered out, "Grimer help Sandslash wake."

Grimer threw a weird greenish slime over Sandslash's nose and instantly Sandslash jolted up, wiping ferociously at it's abused nose.

I smirked, "Sandslash Rapid Spin the Gloom.

Grimer, Shadow Sneak the over grown snake."

They attacked.

Grimer hit first, coming from the shadows behind Arbok just as Sandslash spun and launched at Gloom.

Ridding herself of those pesky seeds the Gloom had attacked her with while she was asleep.

Arbok attacked Sandslash with a Poison Fang that poisoned her and Gloom attacked with a Mega Drain as well, they were singling her out.

I frowned and threw out another Pokemon, "Vulpix, help out!"

Grimer quickly used Shadow Sneak on Arbok again just as Vulpix did a Quick attack on it as well.

Pokemon: Arbok has Fainted!

Sandslash gained 196 EXP Points!

Sandslash grew to Level 29!

Grimer gained 196 EXP Points!

Vulpix gained 196 EXP Points!

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Koffing

Level: 24

Gender: Male

Vulpix quickly ended Gloom with a red-hot Flamethrower before turning to the new opponent.

"Vul!"

Grimer smirked looking at the Koffing, "Grime."

Sandslash merely retreated with a tired huff and sat at my feet, "Sand-sand."

I smiled at the scene of care and watched Grimer and Vulpix team up on a weary Koffing.

Vulpix quickly attacked with three shots of Ember, landing two, as Grimer leapt forward and up at the Koffing before hitting it was a hard and powerful Pound to its face, "Mer!"

The Koffing didn't stand a chance against my Pokemon and fainted to the ground, rolling back to a furious James and Jessie.

Pokemon: Gloom has Fainted!

Pokemon: Koffing has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 492 EXP Points!

Grimer gained 492 EXP Points!

You Defeated Jessie and James!

Jessie was incredulous, "How did we lose!?"

James sighed and slumped, "What a Battle."

You gained 12,000 Credits for Winning!

Jessie sighed wearily and looked to James, "I guess we've got no choice. You can take the Fossils back to Boss."

James nodded with a pout, "You earned it, we were going to do it ourselves but we wanted to see if our first battle wasn't a fluke."

Jessie looked embarrassed, "Here,"

I caught a small flat case that held a small disk, "Why don't you take this TM as a prize and forget our little scuffle and attempt to hog all the glory."

You received TM32!

I smirked, "Sure."

James quickly began moving, "Well let's go! Pick up the rocks and let's get out of here!"

I just smiled and walked over to pick up the fossils.

You picked up Helix Fossil!

You picked up Dome Fossil!

The I saw a shine of something else in the dirt before digging it out.

You picked up Ancient Old Amber!

Score!

I smirked and put them all into my Key Items Pocket and returned my Pokemon, "We're done here."

We arrived at base with in a few hours and were in Boss-man's office to report.

I did as I always did and knocked before the two numb-skulls just burst in.

"Come in."

I entered leisurely and bowed politely to Calidus who was beside Giovanni and a respectful bow to Giovanni, "Rocket Battle Sergeant Jade Reporting Boss-man."

Jessie and James looked at me weirdly before James spoke up, "What he said."

Boss-man seemed to narrow his eyes at the pair with annoyance before settling his eyes on me, he relaxed. "How was the mission Jade?"

I stepped forward, "Mission successful Boss-man. I made my way to the Target's home, Bill's, and proceeded to confront many Trainers on the way there, my team took little damage."

Jessie twitched, I ignored her.

"Once there, we, as in Jessie, James and I proceeded to acquire information pertaining to the whereabouts of the Fossils. His information was lacking but confirmed our location. Jessie and James decided to head to Mount Moon where rumors of the Fossils took root."

Boss-man and Calidus looked disbelievingly at the Rocket Duo.

Again, I ignored the looks and kept reporting.

"We split up to cover more ground. I encountered many more trainers and collectors searching for the Fossils as well and rid of them with ease. Again, my team took little damage. I was the first to find the Fossils, hidden deeply under the mountain with my pokemon. That's when Jessie and James found me and we made our way back. Now we are here."

With that I placed 2 Fossils, the Helix and Dome Fossil, on Giovanni's desk.

I then rummaged into my pack again and took out a bag of my stolen pokemon, "I have also 'Liberated' these Pokemon from their 'Unfit' trainers the whole mission through. Here is a list."

I handed the bag to Calidus and placed the list before Giovanni.

He looked impressed as he picked up the list and began reading it over, "A fine job Jade, 15 Pokemon. Some out of Region ones as well. Pinsir, Onix, Swinub, Ponyta, Gloom, Psyduck, Slugma, Teddiursa, Pidgeotto, Machop, Slowpoke, Ekans, Meowth, Vulpix, and a Nidorina. They will put to good use. Would I be correct in the fact you have already taken your share?"

I nod and hand him over another list but much smaller. He takes it and reads it over, "Houndour, Larvitar, and an Umbreon?"

I nod, "Yes, the Umbreon was a souvenir from Bill, Boss-man. The other two I caught and stole accordingly."

Giovanni nodded at my answer, "Very well then, you have one week off and your pay transferred over shortly."

Just as he finished a box appeared.

You gained 20,000 Credits for Completing the Mission!

You gained 15,000 Credits for Turning Over Stolen Pokemon!

You gained 3,000 Credits for a Bonus!

Credits Double with Amulet Coin in use!

He glowered to the Rocket Duo, "You are dismissed Jade, I have a mission for these two."

I bow respectfully to Giovanni and nodded to Calidus, who nodded back, "Thank you, Boss-man."

With that I left the Duo to their doom via Giovanni.

I had a small note at the bottom of my list. 'The Duo tried to steal the Fossils for themselves.'

I smirked, "No one double-crosses me and gets away with it Scott-free."

I was finally relaxed in my room with my Pokemon when a knock was heard on my door.

Pausing in my lounging and I sighed before reluctantly getting up off my bed.

"Hold up."

I put on my green button-up and answered the door, "Yes?"

I was surprised to see Calidus standing resolutely in front of my room, "Yes, I was wondering if you could spare the time to speak with me on a matter pertaining your Living."

I blinked before shrugging, "Sure, come on in. I was just resting a bit when you knocked, could sure use the company."

Ivysaur and Wartortle grumbled in offense, "I mean company that won't trip me with vines or blast me with cold water."

They looked away innocently.

Calidus walked in calmly, taking in the room with a calculated face, "Do your Pokemon always act up?"

All my Pokemon in question tensed and began getting ready for a fight, they were offended.

I quickly wave my hands at my sides, "No! I let my pokemon express themselves when we are not in a mission or the situation doesn't involve my work. We are relaxing."

Calidus thinks it over before nodding, "Forgive me, I didn't mean offense, I often use my free time to read, my pokemon enjoy their time resting as well."

Vulpix and Ivysaur narrowed their eyes at Calidus, seeming to sense his intensions.

I sigh, "It's alright, Sir."

"Calidus."

I blink and he fixes his glasses, "We are both off hours, you may call me by my name."

I blink again before smiling brightly, "Calidus then,"

He twitched and I wondered if he was okay. Vulpix seemed to want to bite him.

"Now what was it about my living you wanted to discuss?"

He straightened as if remembering his mission, weird, "Yes, I am aware you don't have a residence outside of your assigned quarters here, correct?"

I nod, "Yeah, what about it?"

I sat down on my bed and motioned him to take a seat on my desk chair. As Wartortle had the couch with Ivysaur.

He hesitates before sitting down, peering curiously at the Mystery Egg on my desk, "I have some listing of all the sales on Land, Apartments, Houses, and other Properties with me for your viewing. It is always a good idea to have another place to stay if our base is ever compromised. We may have a few bases around the Kanto and Johto Regions but you will still need to have a safe place to stay."

I nod at his logical points, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

He began tapping on his Tablet, "What would you be looking for as a place to be home?"

I smile, "Well, it will need space of course! In fact, I want a place with some trees and water for my Pokemon! I don't mind a small space for me, I like simplicity."

Calidus pauses in his tapping and taps some more. "You are looking for Forested Properties with extra Land yes?"

I smiled, "Yup!"

He frowns, "There are 3 properties available in the Kanto Region, but the cost is much higher than an Apartment or single House, are you sure?"

I smile fondly at his need to clarify, "Yes, I do Calidus."

He stills before twitching in place and coughing out, "There are 3 Properties. The first is in Viridian Forest, 15 acres of forested area, meadows, and a stream, 4 acres with a medium-sized lake and a small island at the center, 2 acres with a cottage that has 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, a full-sized kitchen, small living area, an attic and a large basement. A total of 21 Acres. This cost at a Low of 300,000 Credits; a fraction of that goes to repairs."

I nod to show I follow as he spoke on, "The Second is outside Fuchsia City with 14 acres of forested land and meadows, 4 acres of a small lake with a small dock, 2 acres with a house, 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, full kitchen, dining room and a large living room, a regular sized basement. A total of 20 Acres. This is priced at 500,000 Credits; the house is already furnished with everything you need." I frown, with thought.

"The last is a large land between Saffron City and Lavender Town, of the main path of Route 8. It has 580 acres of forested, meadows, and a few streams, ponds, and a large lake. There are no living places on the Property but has potential with a 5-and-a-half-acre meadow at the center of the Property. It has a notice of very aggressive Pokemon that reside there. The cost is at 990,000 for the Property; you will essentially be buying Dire Forest."

I blinked, "An entire Forest? Doesn't the government of something own it?"

Calidus frowns, "No, The Dire Forest was owned for generations by a family that originated here in Kanto but died out. There is only one descendant left I believe."

I pale at the words he spoke next, "An Elite Four member of Kanto's Pokemon League, Agatha."

I then think it over. "How much do you think building a house on the land is?"

Calidus frowns, tapping a few times on his tablet and nods, "320,000 Credits for a 5 bedroom, 3 Baths, full kitchen, large living area, a small attic, a large basement, a medium barn, and a single dirt road leading in and out."

With a determined smile I spoke, "The last option then Calidus."

He frowns in confusion, "Do you have the funds to pull that off Jade?"

I smirk and hand him my Trainer ID, "Scan it. Then buy the Property for now. I will save up for the house building."

Calidus took the ID before pulling out his ID Scanner and swiping it down.

And promptly began sputtering, "J-Jade, how do you have this much Credits!?"

I smirked, I had finally cracked that controlled face of his.

He stilled and twitched at the look I gave him and looked away.

I smirked wider, "Why I have a job here as a Team Rocket member, I often train my Pokemon in and out of uniform against other opponents for victory Credits, I sell rare Pokemon shedding materials with my Pokémon's permission, I had a life before this as a waiter at fancy restaurants, I have a hobby of gambling and betting on various activities like Pokemon Races, I invest in SILPH Co. and other Companies around the world, so of course I'm loaded. How do you think I got this ridiculously expensive emerald Beautifly Silk button-up?"

Trainer ID

Name: Jade Evergreen

ID Number: 02065

Credits: 2,247,896

Total Pokemon Caught: 38

Birthday: March 3

Original Region: Wilde Islands

Registering Region: Sinnoh

Current Region: Kanto

Ranking: Pokemon Trainer

Secret Ranking: Team Rocket Sergeant

Calidus merely stared at the information before going to his tablet silently, entering my information on site for the Property and Bought it easily and handed me my card back tensely.

My Credits decreased to down to 1,257,896. I needed to save more to pay for building and not make me broke.

I noticed Calidus was still sitting in my chair with an emotionless mask over his face.

Did he not like people who were rich with Credits?

Or did he want my Credits?

I fidgeted in place as he sat still, he was now staring at me openly, as if he was just discovering my deepest secrets.

I didn't like that look.

I tensed as he finally moved.

And flinched as he stepped forward.

He stilled in place for a moment before frowning with a furrow of his brow and stepped back.

I relaxed a little and he frowned deeper, "Jade, I will have your purchase recorded and your information filed out. You should have a file on the Ownership Documents in a few days at the least."

He walked by my form and he reached the door as it opened for him, "Rest, Jade. I will take care of it for now."

With that he stepped out and the door slid shut behind him, automatically locking.

I finally let go of the breath I was holding and relaxed into the bed.

My Pokemon then cluttered around me, Ivysaur resting his head on my lap, Vulpix curled into my neck, Sandslash carefully laid next to my head, Wartortle put his head over my right arm, Grimer simply sat on the chair Calidus vacated.

She was frowning.

I hated this.

Being overly emotional about another person's view of me.

I didn't like showing weakness. I couldn't trust people with my secrets. I can only trust my Pokemon.

I didn't even trust myself.

I shouldn't get to close to Team Rocket, they are criminals, thieves, and liars.

Frowning and now sadden, 'And so am I.'

I fall asleep there, dreaming of my first life.

Of regrets I had before I died.

I knew I needed to get stronger.

Two months after that conversation I was walking around in Celadon City in my civvies.

I was going to go inside the Celadon Department Store when a random teenager crashed into me.

I growled as he stepped on my hand.

Vulpix was growling too as she he been riding on my shoulder, he was tossed off.

I stood up, quickly shoving the kid off me, "What the hell!"

He flinched and made to get up when a crowd began watching.

'Shit.'

I thought up a plan and quickly started it, "You will pay for that! Vulpix!"

Vulpix hopped in front of me with fervor and snorted out flames, "Vul!"

The teen sneered, "Get out of my way pipsqueak! These are my stones!"

That's when I noticed it.

Evolution Stones.

They were scattered all over the ground.

I smirked.

An amateur Thief.

Streetkid Glenn would like to Battle!

Pokemon: Detected!

Pokemon: Weepinbell

Level: 22

Gender: Male

Vulpix didn't even wait before he let out a large stream of flames, Flamethrower.

The Weepinbell didn't even dodge or blink before it was toast on the ground.

Vulpix merely huffed.

Pokemon: Weepinbell has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 711 EXP Points!

The kid snarled before throwing out another Pokemon.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Shellder

Level: 22

Gender: Male

Vulpix quickly took off with two Quick Attack's and dodged out of the way of a few Ice Spears.

I snorted as Vulpix got real close and let out a Flamethrower into the opening in Shellder's shell.

Ouch.

Pokemon: Shellder has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 456 EXP Points!

I smirked as the kid growled and threw out another Pokemon, "Ah! Just go down you freaking fox!"

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon: Growlithe

Level: 22

Gender: Male

The Growlithe growled at the smaller Vulpix as Vulpix seemed to puff up in aggression.

I smirked, it was a fire fight.

One Vulpix will win.

Vulpix let out a Flamethrower that glazed the Growlithe and it let out an Ember.

Vulpix merely absorbed it and threw out a more powerful Ember it almost blue.

Growlithe paled and was hit full on.

The dog Pokemon was laying on the ground smoking as Vulpix stood straighter and pranced back to me.

Pokemon: Growlithe has Fainted!

Vulpix gained 429 EXP Points!

You Defeated Streetkid Glenn!

You gained 1,408 Credits for Winning!

The kid glanced at the ground before hurryingly running away leaving the stones on the floor.

I signaled Vulpix to move two steps forward and one to the right as he walk to me.

And in the process stepped on a stone, the Fire Stone.

I acted disbelievingly but was inwardly excited as Vulpix glowed rightly in gold and red before finally dissipating into a larger and more beautiful form, Ninetails.

Congratulations!

Vulpix Evolved into Ninetails!

I smiled in awe now and quickly hugging Ninetails proudly, "You finally evolved Ninetails! You always wanted to evolve!"

Vulpix was wagging all 9 of his tails as he licked my face.

The crowd awed at the scene before a store clerk and officer ran forward, "There are the stones! That guy probably stole them!"

He said that as he saw my Ninetails, "Look he even evolved his Ninetails with a stone!"

I was going to protest when one of the people in the crowded spoke up, "Hey! That guy didn't steal your stones! He stopped the thief! You should thank him!" "Yeah!"

The crowd began protesting and after a few moments of paling the store clerk finally yelled out, "Alright! I was wrong, he can keep the Stone he accidently used as thanks for stopping the thief."

With that the crowd died down and everyone proceeded to return to what they were doing before this whole fiasco started.

I just stared with Ninetails, "That was crazy, the power of crowd mentality. Remember this Ninetails. Win the crowd win the world."

Ninetails just nodded.

I stood before Giovanni as he ready over some files quietly.

I was trying desperately not to break the silence first.

It had been months since Ninetails evolved, 8 and a half exactly.

Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur too and Wartortle into Blastoise soon after.

I swear they plan to mate and have their own families at the same too.

Grimer had finally evolved into Muk a few weeks after the rest did, happily big enough to hug my body with slime.

Venusaur towered over my 5'6" form with his 6'7" height, he enjoys licking me with his huge tongue that is wider than my body.

Blastoise was large as well, standing 6'7" too and still likes to soak me head to toe in water.

The other Pokemon as tall as my neck, Muk, my shoulders, Ninetails, and my elbow, Sandslash.

Our little orange and cream egg had yet to hatch but with Ninetails curling around it every chance he gets the egg wiggles every other couple of hours.

It was in my pack right now.

Boss-man speaks up, "Congratulations Jade you are being promoted today, Rocket Battle Captain. You have given Team Rocket a stable and hard grip over Celadon City as well as Cerulean City with your work and missions. You even converted a gang numbered in the dozens to become members, a competent scientist as well. Your workers like you, pokemon respond readily to you as well, your own team are powerful in their own right. You deserve it."

I nod and bow low in respect, "Thank you Boss-man."

He nods back, 'that's a first.'

I felt a pressure on my leg and looked down briefly to see Boss-man's Persian, it was purring into my side with fervor, rubbing greedily.

I quirk a small smile at it and it purrs even harder and louder.

"What are your aims Jade?"

I flinch and look ack up to see Giovanni studding me intently.

I meekly spoke up, "W-what?"

He frowns, "What are your dreams Jade, your goals, your purpose to living."

I still and think, do I have one?

Do I have a goal in mind, a dream to fulfil? A purpose?

I frown again, "I don't have one Boss-man."

Giovanni frown deeper and looks over his files, likely of me, and sat back. "Why did you join Team Rocket Jade, everyone has their own reason."

I shuffle in my spot thinking hard before looking back up, "Freedom. I joined in order to be free, sir."

He quirked a smirk, "Freedom?"

I still before I forged on without an emotion on my face, "From hatred, from dark empty rooms, from memories, from weakness, and from betrayal, Sir."

Giovanni stills before looking at my tense form with a confused look, "I see."

He stands and walks around the desk to stand before my tense form.

As soon as he was a foot from me I was shaking a bit, "What happened to you Jade."

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly when I flinched from his form with a shake of my head.

He was annoyed at the non-answer, "You have 3 weeks off Jade, enjoy it. We have some serious work to start when you are back to work. I expect you to visit your new Property that I have on file, and plan the building of your home. I will send your pay for this month shortly."

I nod meekly before backing out of his office and quickly darting away into the hall, leaving the office doors wide open.

Giovanni frowns at the open doors.

One of his most responsible, efficient, and trustworthy worker practically ran out of his office.

What was Jade's past? The destruction of her home was one thing but it feels as if there is more.

Far more.

He flinched when his Persian nipped him harshly in the thigh, "What."

His Persian, a gift from his mother a when he was a child, narrowed her eyes at him before looking sadly after Jade, "Jade?"

Persian huffed and stalked over to her large expensive bed, "Purr-Persian."

He looks confused, "What?"

Persian didn't bother looking or making a noise as she picked up her beloved Meowth plush and walked out of his office with an annoyed flick of her tail.

I was finally in my room with all my pokemon squeezed around me, Ninetails was laying around me to provide a comforting heat as I tried to calm down.

I heard a weird scratching on my door as Sandslash expertly pushed a button to open the door.

I saw no one but the door closed shut after a moment, I heard a few murmurings from my pokemon and a familiar purr of Giovanni's Persian before a weight was on my bed.

I lifted my head a fraction to see the cougar sized feline carefully walk up to my other side away from Ninetails and lay down.

Then I finally saw a box pop up above its head.

Pokemon Detected!

Giovanni's Pokemon: Persian

Level: 84

Gender: Female

I blinked, 'Holy shit she's powerful.'

I was then confused when a Meowth Plush was dropped into my chest.

I grabbed it and looked it over.

It was well worn, obviously loved, and had a nice feel to it.

I looked back up to Persian as she purred deeply and began licking my hair as if trying to bathe me the feline way.

I was very confused but it was strangely soothing.

I looked at Ninetails who was merely napping at my side before shrugging and once more trying to sleep.

The warmth, the purring, the Meowth plush to hold, and the movement of my hair lulled me to a dreamless sleep.

Giovanni was curious as he tracked his Pokemon through the halls of the base.

Rocket members all get out of his Persians way and frankly disappeared when he was seen walking behind it.

He was confused when Persian turned to the lower member quarters and began scratching at a door.

It was then I realized whose door this was.

Jade's Room Number was displayed over the door.

Why was Persian here?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal not Jade but her Sandslash.

Sandslash made a weird huffing noise and Persian rumbled a noise from her chest and Sandslash let her in.

Before he could follow the door shut behind her.

'What.'

He waited for a few minutes and soon was impatient enough to knock softly, after all, Jade has the curtesy to knock softly as well.

He was going to use his all pass card but the door opened again.

He was expecting the Sandslash but was met with a rather large and intimidating Blastoise standing before the door.

He simply looked it in the eye, "I am looking for Persian."

The Blastoise merely stared intensely at him, making him fidget in place, before smirking and moving away from the door.

Giovanni was surprised at the fact that all of Jade's main team of Pokemon were surrounding his room.

He heard a purring from deeper in the room and made his way past the still smirking Blastoise and huge glowering Venusaur, and a rather silent Muk before happening upon a warming sight.

Sandslash was laying at the end of the small bed, it was peering at him before shutting its eye in disinterest.

A beautiful blue-eyed Ninetails seemed to glare at him from its place against the wall on the bed.

Lastly was his own Pokemon, Persian, who was purring contently on the bed seemingly cleaning something.

Giovanni then paused and mentally gaped as his Persian groomed a sleeping Jade who was clutching Persian's old plush like her life depended on it.

She was sleeping peacefully, her face lax of her usually serious and emotionless look.

Here was a young woman who looked like she never tainted by the hardships of the world.

She was breathing soundly as Persian licked at her wild pitch-black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own.

Giovanni noticed Jade was still in her full uniform with her red beret the only thing that was on the desk next to the Pokemon Egg.

He stilled when Jade stopped breathing and let out a whimper.

In an instant Jade's Pokemon were on high alert.

The Venusaur and Ninetails began growling lowly at his presence next to their distressed trainer.

He kneeled down and placed his hands to the ground to show he was harmless in his vulnerable position.

He knew pokemon as well as any veteran pokemon trainer would, he knew the signs of protective interests. The pokemon all calmed as he slowly stood with his hands in full view.

But it was his Pokemon Persian who broke the tense atmosphere with a small noise, "Sian." Ninetails looked away from him with a huff and cuddled closer to Jade.

He stood and studied Jade closely as he could without Ninetails growling at him and made a discovery that rocked his world. She was "Beautiful."

He jumped as he started himself with saying that out loud.

The Pokemon all stared at him intently as Persian began chuffing a laugh at his realization.

After a few silent moments Persian carefully got up and hopped to the floor. Being sure to stretch out it's kinks and padding to the door.

Giovanni followed closely as he thought deeply on his discovery, not aware of himself as he left the room behind and walked thoughtlessly into the halls.

Persian was simply walking ahead of her silly trainer with a tail around his waist to guide him back to his office.

'My Gio is so silly', she mused before purring in pleasure, 'But my Green-Eyed-Kitten is even more so.'

The she thought of the other human male, one of her Human's strongest pride members, 'The Ice-Human sees the Kitten as well.'

She chuffed in amusement, 'Poor Kitten, two Alpha Males have sighted you, what will you do?'

I've been camping in these woods for the last week with all of my Pokemon, and I mean all of them.

I had a Chancy, an Umbreon (he warmed up to me after his defeat by my pokemon), a Larvitar, an Eevee (Who followed her father Umbreon), a Gligar, the Baby Trio Elekid, Pichu, and Magby, Mankey, the Houndour and Growlithe pair, Granbull, Ariados, Heracross, Gyarados, and Machamp (the pokemon that actually did attack me).

I had the Mystery Egg in my lap as the Baby Trio ran around me in a beautiful meadow I found.

The motherly Granbull was watching over us and with Umbreon who was grooming his Eevee pup.

It was calming, fresh, and warm.

My other Pokemon all left to wonder the forest they will call home, Gyarados was in the lake nearby.

I smiled and began singing a song I loved, one my dad sung to me, to the air around me.

You are my Sunshine

My only Sunshine

You make me Happy

When Skies are Grey

You'll never know Dear

How much I Love You

Please don't take my Sunshine Away

The other Night Dear

When I Lay Sleeping

I Dreamt I held you in my Arms

When I awoke Dear

I was Mistaken

So, I hung my head and Cried

You are my Sunshine

My only Sunshine

You make me Happy

When Skies are Grey

You'll never know Dear

How much I Love You

Please don't take my Sunshine Away

I paused and looked around to see all of my Pokemon sitting close to listen and smiled and took in the image of all of us sitting down in the sunrays that peaked through the forest tree's.

I was happy.

For now, I was happy and that's All that mattered.

You are my Sunshine

My only Sunshine

You make me Happy

When Skies are Grey

You'll never know Dear

How much I Love You

Please don't take my Sunshine Away

Please don't take my Sunshine Away

Please don't Take my Sunshine Away

As soon as the song finished I heard a crack.

I stilled and looked down at the Mystery Egg in my lap.

As if alerted by some unspoken signal all the pokemon crowded closer to me with their eyes on the wiggling egg on my lap.

They murmured, hummed, churred, purred, grumbled, and rumbled in excitement.

I watched in awe as cracks etched their way around the top then the sides.

I was tempted to help the little thing but stopped when Granbull gently laid her paw on my shoulder.

I nodded at her look and watched as a firm shove of an orange hand broke to the surface.

My breath hitched as another limb joined it, an orange leg.

I smile brightly at the emerald eye that peered tiredly at me through the cracks.

I was captivated.

I was beginning to guess what this pokemon was, Fire type, and orange body with small four fingers, three claw-toes, I could see it.

A tail burst out of the egg violently and was tipped with a small lazy flame.

I was internally cheering with glee but carefully watched it as the rest of the shell fell away.

I couldn't believe it, my favorite pokemon of all time was the Mystery Egg I was lugging around for a whole year.

A small smooth head of orange and large doe-like emerald eyes rivaling the color of mine.

A large mouth with two cute little baby fangs, two arms, eight fingers, two legs, six clawed-toes, a reptilian tail with tipped with a small flame, light crème colored belly, light orange skin.

A Charmander.

Congratulations!

Your Mystery Egg Has Hatched!

You Hatched a Pokemon: Charmander!

Pokemon: Charmander Added to Pokemon Slot 3

Do you wish to give it a Name?

Y/N

It blinked sleepily before looking straight in the eye, "Char?"

I was right then and there a parent in a way.

Well, as a parent I need to name it didn't I?

So, for the first time, I named a Pokemon.

Yes.

Input Name_

I thought it over and smiled over my idea.

"Sunshine."

Sunshine.

Are you sure you wish to name Pokemon: Charmander; Sunshine?

Y/N

Yes.

I held Sunshine close to myself as I felt tears of happiness run down my face, "My little Sunshine."

I had Sunshine in my arms as I talked and directed some contractors who all looked over the plans for my home. They had some strong Fighting, Ground, and Steel type pokemon helping out and I was in awe of the, "Wow."

Sunshine merely gazed curiously from my arms his tail a nice healthy flame away from my person. Ninetails was by my side as the other pokemon decided to wonder their new home some more.

I looked over the blue prints and over to the Boss Contractor Jakob, "Excuse me, but can you add more things or change a few if I payed you more?"

He raised a brow at me, "If it isn't to drastic yes, why?" I smile, "If I pay you to be discrete about it will you?"

He smirks and pulls out a worn but still intact gold Rocket Pin, "Why yes I could." My emerald green Rocket Pin was attached to my fedora hat this time.

I nod, "Excellent! Now-" and my dream home was being made reality.

I snarl as I stalk over to some weird gypsy-like tent on the outskirts of Lavender Town.

Since I was the closest Rocket Captain around they called me in to pick up the situation over in Lavender Town.

Apparently, our Grunts are having a hard time starting on our plans for Pokemon Tower.

The Lavender Security Officers had the tower on lock down and they wanted me to get it started.

But that's not why I'm mad, I had to leave Sunshine with Granbull and Ninetails in Dire Forest and took Houndoom and Pupitar with me instead.

Sunshine was crying the moment I left his sight, it nearly broke my heart.

"Palm Reading Hut."

I frowned but nodded, "A good front."

With that I made my way inside with any noise, Rocket Battle Captain uniform form fitting and made of some weird cloth that kept it from making to much noise as I move.

I was in a black utility cargo pants, a black Rocket utility long sleeve that reached up to my nose covering my lower face, a black Rocket utility jacket with a red 'R' on my left chest, Black fingerless gloves, black utility boots, a red Poke Belt with my Pokeballs attached and a red beret with a black 'R' on the front.

Voices came from further in and I walked closer, "Those damn Security Guards didn't let me scope out the place! Jabbering something about upset ghost and shit. Do you think it has anything to do with us blowing up that bridge?"

I frown, 'Idiots, they could have taken the tower then blew the bridge.'

An airy female voice spoke up, "You're too superstitious, there aren't any real ghost."

A sigh, "You forget that I am a fake Channeler, I just rip people off and pretend that I'm seeing their loved ones or reading their fate in their hands."

I slipped through some gaudy hanging beads as she finished.

She saw me and frowned, "Hey! Are you a Grunt!"

I frown and reveal myself all the way through.

She paled a bit before quickly speaking again, "Apologies, Battle Captain, I wasn't given specifics on who they were sending to aid us."

I was going to reply but the male voice spoke up, it was Ray from Cerulean City, "Oh! Hey, Jade! It's good to see you."

The woman smirks, "The famous Rookie who is quickly climbing the ranks? And they sent her to take Pokemon Tower?"

Ray smirked over to the woman, "That's the one!"

Ray faces me again, "Oh! I forgot to introduce you ladies, Jade this is Wisteria, she's one of us."

I nod to the brunet woman politely, "Pleasure Madam."

Ray pats my back, "By the way, I'm just here to check up on things, so I'm gonna head back over to Cerulean City soon."

He points to the back of the tent, "There's a switch back there that will open up to our Secret Base."

With that he patted my back again, "I'll be seeing you Jade, Wisteria, see yah!" and he was gone.

I quirk a smile, "Charming, but sadly not my type."

Wisteria sighed heavily, "Yes, shame, I prefer blonds."

We chuckle before I go back to business, "So, I will be checking out the Base you keep doing what you been doing madam."

She nods with a smile, "Good luck, not that I believe in it."

I was down in the base when another familiar face ran up to me with a bright smile, "Jade! Is that you? It's me Harris! You recruited me back in Celadon City! Boss sent me here to help you as payment for recruiting me! Oh!"

He quickly rummaged his science coat to reveal a weird google-like gadget, "Here's the SILPH Scope! It may just able to solve the so-called Ghost problem that's going on in Pokemon Tower!"

You received SILPH Scope from Rocket Scientist Harris!

I smiled, "Thank you Harris, you do your job and I'll sent recommendations for other jobs. Stay safe and it all goes to shit you need to head back to Rocket Headquarters in Celadon to report it back to Boss, alright?"

He nodded frantically, "Yes, of course Ma'am."

I smile before leaving him to run off, "Crazy loon."

I saw a small Medbay and a Healing Booth as well as a PC in the Main Room, a few Grunts Milled about and I nodded.

All was in good order.

I frowned before making my way up top, "Now, about that Tower."

I stood before the eerie tower with a sigh, "What do you think Muk? Sneak or Force?"

Muk merely sludges forward with a grumble, "Mu-Muk."

I sigh before smirking ferally, "Yeah, your right. The deserve it for taking my time off early."

With that we made short work of the guards, taking out pokemon and taking a few Pokeballs from a proud Sandslash, I forged on to the upper floors.

"Ghost Busters!"

I promptly began humming the tune.

"What the hell! If I find the idiot who killed this Pokemon I will personally see it to Hell's Gates myself!"

I was leaning behind a chipped head stone.

I had been hit hard and fast with a stray headstone and my left arm is currently useless right now, it was in a hastily made sling and in some serious pain that I ignored.

Venusaur and Muk were dealing with the Marawak Ghost and some old man, with his own Pokemon.

Who knew this old Pokemon Caregiver was a total badass, the comics and cartoon give him no justice.

He a Blissey, and a Togakiss. Girly as fuck but totally badass.

I duck as more pieces of stone come flying over my head, "Hurry and take them out guys! We need to get this over with!"

With that a bright light was shown and a new window was created on the top floor of Pokemon Tower, "I didn't say make new windows with Solarbeam Venusaur!"

All I heard was a roar of the huge pissed Kangaskhan that Old Man Fuji had, she was fucking crazy.

I wanted her.

Pokemon Detected!

Pokemon Kangaskhan

Level: 40

Gender: Female

All I saw next was another blinding light of Venusaur's Solarbeam, "Shit, these battles are getting way to crazy."

I need some good light armor just so I don't get hurt again.

Muk launched at the enraged mother pokemon with a war cry, "MUK!"

She landed with a slap over her opponents face with a big Mud Bomb mixed with a Sludge Bomb, Muk was awesome.

'We'll call it Muck Bomb.'

The Kangaskhan went down on it's knees, the poison to much for her to handle.

Pokemon: Kangaskhan has Fainted!

Muk gained 1,045 EXP Points!

Muk grew to Level 47!

Venusaur gained 1,045 EXP Points!

You Defeated Pokemon Breeder Fuji!

You gained 6,000 Credits for Winning!

Muk Learned Fusion Move; Muck Shot!

The old man was covered in dust and scrapes, "You should be ashamed of yourself young lady! Think about what's important in life! Is money all there is!?"

I scoff as he went on, "You have the choice to end what you're doing! And lead a normal Life."

I sneer, "I'm not normal old man, being normal is what people say in order to comfort and lie to themselves of the reality that follows them around!"

With that I stormed out, Sandslash running with an Ultra Ball in her claws.

Muk and Venusaur tiredly returned themselves to their Pokeballs, "Let's go home, we're done here."

I then left with Rocket Grunts rushing in to finish up.

Not noticing a certain kid who was watching the Tower with interest, I was so done with this mission.

I was back in the Celadon Base when I got the news, "What the Hell! After all my work!"

I was in front a very amused and weary Calidus when he arrived at the Healing Booth with orders to see Boss right away, "Yes, a certain Pokemon Trainer has been tearing down our field agents like nothing we have ever seen, when even the Kanto/Johto Pokemon League wouldn't do anything about us."

I wince and snarl, "And I was getting ready to go home too."

Calidus blinked, "Yes, how is the building of your home so far Jade?"

I perk up and follow him into the halls, "Great! I love it already! My pokemon are already loving their new outdoor home."

Calidus hummed in reply just as we stopped in front of Boss-man's doors, I knocked politely.

"Come In."

I winced, Boss-man sounded agitated.

With a relaxing breath I opened the door and stepped through.

Carefully ignoring my arm pain.

It was a cowering Jessie and James, along with a smirking Ardere, another white uniformed Rocket Officer who sneered at the Rocket Duo.

She was shorter than me by an inch, but she had a head of pink hair and orange eyes, a Jigglypuff graced her shoulder.

Next was yet another white Rocket Officer with an angry snarl, he was huge! Probably over six feet tall!

He was tanned with silver cropped hair and stormy grey eyes, and floating around his head was a Magneton.

Including Calidus to the head count I connected the dots.

I was summoned to an Officer Meeting!

I kept up my serious yet calm face on as Calidus closed the door behind us.

I merely bowed with a small wince to Giovanni with respect (and hell of a lot of PAIN!!!) and stood with a questioning glance to the others.

Giovanni nodded back at me and appraised my arm, which was still in a makeshift sling, with a complex look, "Rocket Battle Captain, how was your mission?"

I nod into a professional report. "I had gotten to Lavender Town an hour from being called in. Once there I did a Basic Base Check and found no flaws but one. They are in need of a good leader to handle things. I then stormed Pokemon Tower on my own, my team was efficient, here is this mission catch."

I placed a bag of stolen Pokeballs on his desk along with another list.

This time I had stolen 18 Pokemon but kept 4, the Kangaskhan, two Gengar, and a Primeape.

Once I had placed the bag and the lists I stood straight again, "Once I had reached the top an Elderly man was found mourning a pokemon grave. I had asked politely for him to vacate the premises but he refused and attacked me. The battle was intense with my Venusaur and Muk against his Togekiss, Blissey, and Kangaskhan. A stray grave stone flew into my side, injuring my arm, I quickly patched it up before my Pokemon were victorious."

I ignored the stares my arm got and the winces the Rocket Duo gave me.

"I then left the rest to the grunts to take the man away when I came to report a successful mission of taking Pokemon Tower."

I look down and bow my head to Giovanni, "I had not known someone would single handedly overtake the Tower right after I had left."

I then frown slightly, "I would have stayed and guarded the Tower if I knew."

I then step back and place myself next to Calidus.

It was silent before Ardere as always smirked, "Damn, I told you she is badass!"

The Pinkett merely stared at my arm in interest, "Efficient I suppose."

The big guy scoffed, "I've seen worst than this, barely a scratch."

Jessie and James remained quiet as Calidus spoke up from beside me, "Be as it may, she was successful in her mission."

He then glowered over to the silent Duo, "If these two had completed theirs, Pokemon Tower would still be ours. Their failure at stopping the Pokedex Holder 'Red' from causing any more problems with our goals."

Giovanni simply watched as his Officers bickered, keeping careful watch over Jade as she began to fidget, "Enough!"

All was silent as he stood, "Rocket Battle Captain Jade,"

I stood straighter at my full rank, "You are being Promoted, you are now Battle Officer Jade, congratulations Officer Jade. Now,"

He glared at all of the other Officers in the room, "You all have work to do and missions to complete. You are all dismissed."

They all obediently left.

I was going to leave when Giovanni spoke, "Except you Officer Jade."

Calidus pauses to peer at Giovanni but walks out.

I nod and stand in front of his desk again, "Yes, Boss-man?"

He breaths in slowly before looking at me, "You will have Medical Leave for now Jade, have you gotten that arm looked at?"

I blink, "No, I came straight here after getting my team healed to report, Boss-man."

Giovani merely let his hand rub his face, "Get to the Medbay Jade, I don't need you unconscious on my floor again."

I blush before hastily nodding, "Thank you, Boss-man!"

And took off. I didn't see his small smile.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ THIS IS A LINE~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

This is it!

PLEASE RR down below.

Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
